Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Danyelle Mikaelson suddenly finds herself in the 21st century after her death from the plague over a thousand years ago, armed with powerful magic and very little regard for the rules, will she be an even bigger threat than her siblings, or will she be redeemed by love? Danyelle/Jeremy.
1. Chapter 1

I shot up suddenly. I had no idea where I was. I looked around and everything looked so strange. The last thing that I remember was a deep cough. My clothes were the same, but everything around me was different. There were so many buildings made of bizarre materials. I walked around and found the people seemed to be staring at me. Where was I? It was like I was transported to some far-off place where everything is different. I decided to stop someone and ask for information.

"Excuse me sir, might you able to tell me where I am." I asked.

"Oslo." He answered. I didn't know where Oslo was and why everyone was dressed so strangely. People seemed to be looking at me like I was the strangely-dressed one. Could it be possible that I was in a different time period? "So would you be going to a costume party? That's quite a nice Middle Ages outfit."

"A party where people where costumes?" I asked. He was talking about the Middle Ages like they were so long ago. "What year is it?"'

"2010." He answered.

"Did you say _Two _thousand ten?" I questioned. I think I was dead. No, I know I was dead, but I couldn't have possibly been dead for a thousand years, could I? "Are you alright? Do you know what your name is?"

"I am Danyelle Mikaelson, daughter of Mikael and Esther, sister of Finn and Elijah." I explained. Though, I imagine if I was somehow alive again after a thousand years, all of them were long gone. I would be all alone in the world. I knew it might be a good idea to blend because I was apparently dressed as people did a thousand years ago. This seemed to be something problematic.

"I am in need of some new clothing." I declared. "You are going to get it for me."

"You must be out of your mind." He declared.

"I said you are going to get it for me." I repeated as I chanted a spell. My mother had taught me how to gain control of a person's will, but warned me against using it. I was more likely to use it when I was upset. This was a situation that required it. I couldn't help but notice how the women were able to move their arms and legs so freely and I had to find out how. I guess it didn't matter how I was alive, just that I was.

He took me to a clothing store. At that point, I decided to release him and make him forget seeing me. I looked around at all of the different clothes and got someone to help me choose which ones I would get. I knew I would have to find a place of residence. I figured that I would be best fit in a bed of supernatural events that would help me fuel my power. I think I could be one of the most powerful witches in the world. I did a spell and was able to locate such a place in a land across the ocean that I didn't even know existed. Such a place had a set of small waterfalls and also contained the wood of an ancient white oak tree. This sounded like my kind of place. I was able to find out the name, which sounded positively majestic: Mystic Falls.

So if you don't know where this is starting, it's at the end of season 2. At this point, Klaus has just broken the hybrid curse. In this version, both Elijah and Finn were born in the old world. Anyway, Danyelle is played by Ashley Benson, with a British accent. At first glance, she seems to have the same morals as her siblings. Please don't forget to review.


	2. The Birthday

After several months, I finally made my way to Mystic Falls. It took me a while to get there because I started out walking before figuring out that the machines of the time had long advanced. It took me a while to learn how to drive an automobile and after several months, I found out about airplanes and obtained a large sum of money through various means. The town itself was not very big. It actually didn't seem like there was very much to do there. My clothing had long evolved since the medieval dresses. I was currently dressed in all black: jacket, tunic, leggings, and boots with my hair in a ponytail.

As I stood on the edge of town, I realized that I was hungry. I needed to find somewhere to eat. What I found was that there was only a single restaurant in town. I decided to go inside and see if I could get some things without having to control anyone's mind. Although, I happened to find out that some people were resistant to my power and I hadn't quite figured out why. I walked inside and happened to notice a handsome young lad with blonde hair.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"I take it you're from out of town." He commented.

"I suppose I am." I quipped. "I just moved here from Europe and I was hoping for a table. I'm Danyelle."

"So do you live with your parents?" He asked as he began to walk.

"No, my entire family is dead." I answered without much emotion. They had been dead for over a thousand years and I didn't really care anymore.

"Oh, well I know what it's like to live all alone." He remarked as he stopped in front of a table. I took a seat. "I'm Matt. So can I get you something to drink?"

"I'd fancy some vodka right now." I replied.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." He told me. It was one of the downsides of my body looking so young. In the country of America, you had to be 21 to drink alcohol. While I was certainly older than that, my body was only 17 years old as that was when I died. I tried the mind control spell, but it did not work.

"Well do you have Pepsi?" I relented. I guess I would have to settle for that right now.

"So I'll give you a minute to look over the menu and be back with your drink." Matt told me. It seemed like he was pretty nice, aside from not serving me alcohol that is. Still I hope that there is somewhere that I can obtain alcohol here. Just because my spell doesn't work on him doesn't mean that it won't work on him.

As I was thinking, I happened to notice a cute brown-haired boy walking through. I couldn't help but smile and hope that he noticed me, but he didn't seem to. I would have to introduce myself later.

In my brief stay in America, I found out that I was quite fond of a dish called a hamburger, made from ground up cow meat. In the village I came from, cows were strictly used for milk.

While I was waiting for my food, I decided to cast a spell to see what the people around me were saying, I wanted to do something fun and maybe someone would be talking about something fun to which I could attend later. Before I could find anything out, Matt came back with my food. That was inconvenient, but I was hungry.

"Thank you." I replied. Since my skills weren't quite focused enough to eat and do magic at the same time, I would have to wait for right now.

Once I was done eating, I walked outside where I happened to overhear a blonde girl talking to this guy about a party that they needed to set up for, including how the guy needed to get some beer. I decided to walk over.

"Hi, I don't mean to be rude, but I happened to overhear about a party tonight. Would it be alright if I were to attend? My name is Danyelle?"

"Caroline." The girl replied as she shook my hand. When I touched her, I got this really bizarre feeling. She felt cold and dark and smelled a little bit like she was bleeding…inside her mouth. "Yes, we're going to be setting up a party for our friend's birthday and you're welcome to come if you want. This is Tyler."

I ended up following the two of them to this old boarding house. Caroline went to knock on the door and I was not quite feeling patient enough to wait for someone to answer it at the moment.

"Allow me." I remarked as I moved my hands and the door flew open.

"You're a witch." Tyler said in surprise.

"Do I have to kill you now?" I asked. They wouldn't be the first people that I killed since I had come back. I didn't like it when people annoyed me.

"No!" Caroline replied. "We know a witch and are good friends with her. Let's just set up for the party."

My first thought about Caroline was that she seemed awfully chipper. I think she could probably be annoying at times. We walked into the house where we came across a tall brunette.

"Elena, I would like to introduce you to Danyelle." Caroline replied. "This is Elena, our birthday girl."

"How do you do?" I asked. "You must be in a good mood."

"Actually, I'm not really to be honest." Elena admitted. I couldn't help but wonder why was so sad on her birthday. I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to say that I was basically only going to be coming to the party for the booze. Though, maybe I could get her a gift. I wonder what it was that she liked. Maybe I should get her some clothes. I know that girls in this time seemed to like clothes as I have also found to like. Maybe I could use the wealth or my powers to get her a fancy dress.

"So what's this town like?" I asked.

"Well you know, there's never a dull moment around here." Caroline stated.

"I know this place is a bed of supernatural activity." I replied. "It's in fact what drew me to this place."

"So then you know about the vampires." Elena declared.

"No." I replied. I had come across these creatures in films that I had discovered, but didn't know that they existed in real life. "I didn't even know that they existed."

"Well you're not like a lot of other witches that we've met." Caroline commented. Was that a good thing?

"Well considering that I'm just now getting used to this time period that probably isn't too hard for me to understand." I remarked. I could tell that they appeared to be shocked. "Did I mention that I came back from the dead? I don't know how or why but I'm here now and I kind of like it. I hope you'll have more than just beer though. The alcohol content is kind of weak."

"Well I need to get going. I have to go pick up Sophie." Tyler announced. I really thought Caroline was his girlfriend. I guess not.

"You're bringing a date?" Caroline asked in humor-filled disbelief. "Slutty Sophie is your date?"

I'm a little behind on the jargon, but in my time being called a slut wasn't a good thing.

"Don't judge me. I'm horny all of the time and I haven't had much success in that department lately." Tyler replied. In other words, he was not having very much sexual intercourse lately.

Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode." Caroline commented. "I'm a vampire by the way."

"I see." I declared. That was one thing about this time period that confused me. I was raised that it was improper to talk about intercourse. I guess that didn't matter now because my parents were dead and I could do whatever I wanted. I could even find some have intercourse with. I can't believe that I had to die before it could happen.

"Well I hope you get lucky tonight." Caroline told him in fake enthusiasm. She really didn't.

I then decided that I should focus on finding a place to make residence. I think I was going to get someone to leave their house to me. I suppose I could kill them, but that would cause a lot more of a bother than I wanted. I decided to go with option A. I wasn't just throwing some people out on the street. I would be giving them a foreclosed house.

After I put all of my clothes into the drawers, I decided to head back to the boarding house for the party. I wanted something to drink since Matt wouldn't give me anything. I stepped into the house and this terrible song that I had heard in Europe a few months ago was playing. I don't understand why Americans would want to bring terrible music from across the pond over. I grabbed some bourbon.

"You do want that." A man told me. "Go for the cheap stuff."

"I want this." I replied, holding onto the bottle.

"What are you?" He asked. "I take it you're not from here."

"I am a witch." I responded. "Now are you going to let me drink this or am I going to have to use force?"

"I'd like to see you try." He taunted. I smirked and pushed him back telekinetically.

"You're strong." He commented.

"I know." I replied as I opened the bottle and began to pour it down my throat. That felt so much better. I then handed it over to him and found Elena. She still looked pretty gloomy despite being at her birthday party.

"Why are you so glum?" I asked her. "It's your birthday."

"My boyfriend isn't here to celebrate it with me." She explained.

"Is he dead?" I asked without really caring if he was or not.

"No, at least I don't think so." She answered. "He's just gone. We never really broke up and I haven't spoken to him in my months…and my brother is smoking pot again."

I looked over and saw a brown-haired boy with Matt. He was very cute. Maybe I could talk to him later. I then noticed that Caroline was with Tyler and a third blonde girl who I think was Slutty Sophie. I think that vampires have the power of mind control too. Tyler looked pissed about it before Caroline walked away with a frown on her face.

"What's her problem?" Tyler asked.

"She wants to have nookie with you." I explained. I can't believe that he was so blind to it.

"I don't know what that means." Tyler replied.

"Are you daft? She wants to have intercourse with you?" I explained.

"Caroline, no." He denied. I can't believe that he was this stupid.

"Fine, don't. What do I care?" I replied. I decided to have some beer and head to the dancefloor. I'll admit that I was beginning to get dizzy. I didn't care because I felt happy and free. I could take care of myself and do whatever I wanted. I eventually ended up falling over. I couldn't help but giggle a little before I noticed that I was being helped by Elena's brother whose name I didn't know.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm smashing or at least smashed." I replied with a giggle.

"You must be pretty far from home." I commented, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah…I live somewhere." I stated. "Do you know where I live?"

"No, but I think that I need to get you out of here." He replied. This was the way that a man should act around a girl. He needs to be a gentleman. I wonder if I could have intercourse with him tonight.

"Can you walk okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied as I got on my feet and stumbled. "What's your name? I'm Danyelle."

"Jeremy." He said as he picked me up in his arms. He put me in the front seat of his automobile and drove me to a house that I had never seen before. He then carried me through the door.

"Is this your home?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. He took me up the stairs and into a room and took a shirt out of his drawer. "You can sleep in this."

We didn't have intercourse because I was pretty much out as soon as I put the shirt on.

So just to clear things up, Danyelle is the oldest child. She also won't meet her siblings until later and will find out that her father is alive when the others do. She also met Jeremy. Please don't forget to review.


	3. The Hybrid

I woke up feeling kind of groggy. I didn't recognize any of my surroundings. I was on a bed and I wasn't wearing any clothes that I was familiar with. I could tell that I was alone in the bed and got up to look for someone. I noticed that I was in a men's shirt and my knickers. I went down to the kitchen and found a man that I had never seen before. Where was I exactly?

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself." I told him. "We haven't met. I'm Danyelle."

"Alaric Saltzman." He remarked. "Is there any reason you're wearing Jeremy's shirt."

So this was Jeremy's shirt. I must be in his house. That meant that Elena must live here too.

"So are you Jeremy and Elena's father?" I asked. He looked old enough to be.

"No, I don't have any kids." He answered.

"Then what are you doing here?" I inquired.

"That's a very long and complicated story that I just don't want to get into right now." He replied. "Would you like some coffee?"

That was another thing that was different from my time. People commonly consumed a beverage made from cocoa beans to keep themselves awake.

"Sure." I responded.

"So are you a vampire?" He asked.

"Why do you think that?" I countered.

"It seems to be a thing with people with accents." He stated. "That and you seem to have a very old world demeanor."

I couldn't help but wonder if that was meant to be taken as compliment.

"So do you know where Jeremy is?" I asked. "I think that I might have had intercourse with him."

"I doubt it considering that he has a girlfriend." Alaric told me. Oh bugger, why does he have to have girlfriend?

"Why wasn't she at the party last night?" I inquired.

"She's out of town and has been for most of the summer." He explained. That didn't sound like much of a relationship.

"Well I'm going to try to find him." I remarked as I began to walk away. I then realized what I was wearing and how it was generally frowned to be seen in public wearing such a thing. "I should probably put some clothes on."

I went into Elena's room. I needed clean clothes and she had them and I didn't care if she got upset about me taking them. I decided I would wear a grey t-shirt with a black leather and white lace skirt. I think I prefer the warmer weather to the always colder weather when I was growing up. I began to think about what I should do about this girlfriend of Jeremy's. I wasn't going to stand for that and I knew that I had to get rid of her. I could kill her or maybe I could get her to dump him. Either one would work. Maybe I could just seduce Jeremy while she is away. I decided to head back to the Mystic Grill to see if I could find him.

As soon as I walked in, I happened to be found by Elena.

"I need your help with something…are you wearing my clothes?" She replied before noticing my outfit.

"I needed something clean to wear." I told her. I don't know if she expected them back or if I would give them back. "What is it that you want me to help you with and why should I help you?"

"I need you to help me find my boyfriend, Stefan, with a locator spell." She responded.

"If you know anything about locator spells, you would have a personal possession of his and unless you have something of his right now, I won't do it." I told her. I had more important things that I wanted to do and I didn't feel like waiting. I still had to find Jeremy. You know I could have used a locator spell while I was wearing his shirt to make things easier.

"How about this?" Elena asked as she pulled off her necklace. It was at that moment that I was able to closely examine it. I can't believe that she had it.

"Where did you get this?" I asked as I snatched the necklace from her. "This can't be something of his."

"He gave it to me." Elena told me. "Have you seen this somewhere before?"

"This is my mother's necklace." I answered. I never thought that I would see this again. "I can't believe that this wasn't buried with her. How about I do the spell in exchange for this necklace?'

"I need that necklace." She stated as I examined the locket and opened it up to see there was a dead plant on the inside for some reason. I wasn't even aware that there was a locket.

"What is this?" I asked. "Why was this bloody plant in my mother's necklace?"

"It's my vervain." She answered as I looked at her, not having any clue what that was. "Just to be curious, how long ago was it that you died?"

"It was before the turn of the millennium." I responded.

"How did you die?" She then asked. Why was she so intrigued by my death? I was alive right now and that was all that matter to me. I thought she wanted me to find her boyfriend.

"Although it's none of your business, I caught the plague. My mother did everything that she could to heal me, but ultimately I succumbed to it." I explained. "So do you want me to find your bloody boyfriend or not?"

"Yes." She replied. I held the necklace and began to do the spell. The talisman ended up making it pretty easy and I knew such a thing would increase my power. I don't think Elena realized what a price she was paying for this. I could be the most powerful witch in the world it. I was able to find him without any effort.

"He's in the smoky mountains at a campsite in Tennessee and there are several werewolves nearby." I stated. "Now I will be keeping this necklace as part of our deal."

"Can't you give me a more exact location than that?" She asked.

"Do you want the bloody latitude and longitude?" I responded as I took out a map and pointed "There. Though, there is something else that I want in return as well."

"What?" She asked.

"I want to tell me where your brother is." I said. "I want you to tell me where he is since I didn't get a chance to talk to him this morning."

"You do know that Jeremy has a girlfriend, don't you?" She asked.

"I don't give a damn about that." I explained. "She wouldn't have left him all alone if she cared. He's now mine for the taking and you would be unwise if you tried to stop me."

"Why are you acting like this?" She questioned.

"It's simple. I came back from the dead with no family and I can do whatever I want especially since you gave me my mother's talisman which will amplify my power even more. I think you better leave and find Stefan. I'm not going to hurt Jeremy. I promise." I stated. I had no reason to hurt him. I would only hurt him if I didn't get my way.

Tyler then came in looking for Caroline. There was no way that I was going to use another spell to find her. I can't help but wonder where this witch friend of theirs was. Maybe she ran away because they abused her so much. I know I wasn't going to keep doing whatever spell anyone asked if I wasn't going to get anything in return.

I resumed my quest to find Jeremy. I had a feeling that he was going to show up. I decided that I would play it coy and maybe flirt a little. In my day, it was the woman who had to be courted. I never found anyone that I liked, but I learned a thing or two. I would have to be the one doing the courting and would have to pry Jeremy away from the girl who didn't appreciate him enough. I would be doing him a favor in reality and he would thank me for it.

I would have to find out what he liked. I know that similar interests are a good starting point. I was going to be logical here. I wish I could talk to my mother about this. (Although I don't know if she would like how I am dressed. A skirt like this would be more commonly worn by a male as part of his mail. You know I couldn't help but wonder what happened to them. What did they do after my death? How did they mourn me? Did they also die of the plague or did they survive? I would have liked to know how Finn and Elijah did without their big sister. I guess I would never know though. I was sad that I was alone and really wanted to just not be alone anymore.

I happened to find Jeremy talking to Matt. I decided to walk over, not really caring what they were talking about.

"There you are." I remarked. "I've been looking for you. You weren't there when I woke up this morning."

Matt looked at the two of us with what appeared to be a mixture of confusion and disapproval for some reason. I think he thought that we had intercourse.

"Well I didn't want to wake you because you seemed to be sleeping so peacefully." Jeremy told me. He then looked to Matt. "No, I didn't have sex with her. I just took her home because she was wasted and couldn't remember how to get home."

"Well I need to get back to work." Matt declared as he walked off. I was glad that he was gone.

"So I see that you found some clothes." He commented. He then looked at my neck. "Is there any particular reason why you're wearing my sister's necklace?"

"It's actually my mother's necklace." I explained. "I actually took it as a payment in exchange for doing a spell to help her find her boyfriend."

"You know it has vervain in it, don't you?" He asked me.

"What is so important about this bloody dead plant?" I remarked. "I don't even know why it was in there in the first place."

"Vervain is a plant that prevents from vampires from controlling people's blood and also makes the blood poisonous to them." He told me. I wonder if this vervain could also be used to prevent mind control spells and that was why my powers didn't work on certain people.

"So do you want to come to my house with me?" I asked. "That way you'll know where I live in case anything like what happened last night happens again, not that I didn't enjoy you taking me home."

"I guess that would be okay." He responded before as I once again got in his passenger seat. I know that I would have to get my own automobile at some point. It would make travelling around a lot easier. He pulled into my driveway. "Hmm I didn't know that the owners moved."

"I made them a pretty good offer." I replied as I took out the key. All of my clothes were here. I had kept all of the food and a few of the other things that they owned. I need to find a common interest that I had with him.

"Can I get you something to eat?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied as I took out some potato chips. All of the new foods were strange to me. Everything was mass produced. I don't think the food was as good as it used to be. You just need to cook some meet and vegetables in a pot over a fire and you have a pretty good meal.

"So do you feel lonely since your girlfriend's away?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I miss her, but she's with her family. Well she's with her dad's family. She's never really known her mom." He told me.

"So do you think you could tell me what happened to your parents?" I asked.

"Well last spring they were giving Elena a ride home when the bridge gave out." He stated. "Stefan was nearby and managed to save Elena, but the two of them drowned. We used to live with our aunt, but she died this spring and Ric has basically moved in."

"Well I guess having someone to take care of you is better than having no one." I remarked. It was at that time that I decided that I would take care of him to. He needed someone like me whether he knew it or not.

So as you can tell, Danyelle is very entitled and obsessive and generally doesn't care about others, but also feels lonely and doesn't want to be pushed around. She's not willing to be a rent-a-witch. She's a lot like Klaus even she has never met him. Please don't forget to review


	4. The End of the Affair

I woke up alone in my bed. I had gotten used to being alone. I began to make myself some breakfast. I needed to continue with my mission to win Jeremy. It would be a whole lot easier if I knew who I was competing with. I put my necklace on. I was glad to know that I had something of my mother's to remember my family by. It's too bad that I can't cast a spell to make Jeremy fall in love with me, but that wouldn't be real. What is the point of love if it's simply manufactured?

I went to the shower and then began to get dressed. I decided on a white silk single-strapped dress.

I couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do on this hot summer day. Maybe I could go somewhere for a swim. One thing I noticed was that people actually wore clothing for swimming in this time, no matter how little it is. Of course swimming tended to not be advised to begin with because the water more often than not either had leeches or vermin in it or was just too cold. I knew how to swim and probably a spell to breathe underwater if I needed to. I suppose that the water would be nice. I had bought a swimsuit, which basically just underwear made from a different fabric. It was green. The only thing that I had to do now was find a source of water where I could go.

I found a swimming pool surrounded by a gate. There weren't very many people there for some reason. Maybe it had to do with the fact that it was so early. There was a girl wearing a red swimsuit that said lifeguard on it. I didn't quite understand the basis on which they guarded lives. They didn't use any magic and probably didn't have any supernatural ability. I would probably be better guarding lives, if I wanted to that is.

My thoughts were interrupted by the vision of a familiar face. I smiled as Jeremy came into the pool.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Swimming, the same as you apparently." I replied as I looked at his shirtless chest. I liked it. Now I wanted him even more. "So, just out of curiosity, when was the last time that you saw your girlfriend?"

"It's been a few weeks." He explained.

"Isn't it kind of hard to maintain a relationship when you don't see each other?" I asked.

"Well we do video chat pretty often." Jeremy responded.

"That's not the same thing." I pointed out. "Unless she has a spell that allows her to reach through the screen and touch you, which I'm pretty sure doesn't exist."

They were spells for teleportation, but not that.

"You know since you're a witch, do you think I could talk to you about something?" He asked. I don't remember ever telling him that I was a witch, but maybe he found out when I was drunk.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"My girlfriend brought me back to life with a spell and ever since then, I've been seeing the ghosts of my ex-girlfriends." He explained.

"I've heard about things like this where a human is brought back to life by a spell." I replied. "It gives them the ability to tap into the Other Side which is where all supernatural beings go when they die."

"Why can I see them and why can I only see my exes." He asked. I had to admit, I was annoyed by that. The fact that now had to compete with ghosts also annoyed me.

I was have to look to see if I could find a spell that would allow me to see the ghosts that he was seeing so I could get them to leave him alone.

"So do you want to swim with me?" I asked, noting that he still hadn't gotten into the water.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. This pool really didn't have much space like the lakes that I swam in when I was younger and the water was habitable. No one thought much of it. Here, many of the males were staring at me. He jumped in, soaking my head. I shook my wet hair out of my eyes as he chuckled slightly.

"Stop laughing." I commanded as I splashed some water toward him. I had to admit that this was fun. It felt like we were the only ones in the pool. I wasn't sure what to do. I was starting to feel kind of hungry. I don't know why I didn't have breakfast this morning. I kind of wanted to do something other than going to Mystic Grill to eat. "So do you think we can get some food at your house? I didn't have any breakfast this morning."

"I guess so." He told me. "So are you really okay living with my family or no one at all?"

"I can manage." I replied. "It's not like I have anyone else to live with."

"Well how do you like Mystic Falls?" Jeremy asked as we got out of the water.

"Considering that I spent most of my life living in a small village, I like the small feel of it. Cities are too big for me. Still being around this many people is unusual." I answered.

We went back to his house after I wrapped myself in a towel. I decided to look around some as I realized that no one else was in the house.

"So where is Elena right now?" I inquired.

"She went somewhere with Damon. I think that they're trying to find Stefan." Jeremy explained.

"I thought she went to find Stefan the other day when she went to Smoky Mountains." I remarked.

"Well apparently that didn't work and they're going somewhere else to find him." Jeremy explained. "Stefan is with this guy named Klaus right now as part of a deal."

"What was the deal?" I asked curiously.

"Stefan offered his service to Klaus in exchange for Klaus giving Damon the cure to a werewolf bite." Jeremy explained. "You see Klaus is a werewolf and a vampire because he sacrificed one of each, including our aunt Jenna and also killed Elena, but a spell brought her back to life. Damon was saving Caroline and Tyler, but Tyler turned into a wolf and bit him."

"Did this all happen in one night?" I asked.

"Everything but the part where Klaus gave Damon the cure." Jeremy replied. "That was a few days later."

"So what do you have to eat?" I questioned. It was a fascinating story, but I was hungry. I was very hungry actually.

"We've got some lunch meat. Some leftover pizza, some meatloaf, and some Chinese." Jeremy said after sticking his head into the refrigerator.

"I don't think that they actually serve that kind of food in China." I declared. I hadn't been to China, so I couldn't be sure.

"Have you ever been to China?" He asked.

"No, I never left my village until I was revived and I went west after that as I made my way here." I explained. "I want some pizza."

He took out the pizza and then put it inside the microwave. I think I could heat it up quicker. Heating spells were easy.

"So what do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Do you have vodka?" I responded.

"How about some milk?" He suggested as he poured me some. I think that meant that he wasn't going to give me any or didn't have it. I need to get some. I hope I can use my mind control spell or the person at the supermarket because I really want some to keep at home.

"You know no one seemed to care when I had alcohol before." I told him.

"Well times have changed and people don't like us drinking anymore." He explained. I couldn't think of a good reason why. Was it just something that had the adults wanting totalitarian control over people under the age of 21? I then took some of the pizza and bit into it before I realized that it was too hot. I took it out before I used a spell to heal the damage to my mouth. Well that was definitely annoying. Jeremy seemed to be laughing some more. You know I heard the ability to make someone laugh is a quality that people look for in a mate.

"So is there anything else that you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied.

"Well maybe I could show you some magic." I offered.

"Do you think we can not do it inside of the house?" Jeremy asked. "I don't want anything to break."

"You know I could probably just put it back together." I declared before I opened the door and went into his backyard. He was still inside, standing there like a twit. "Are you coming?"

He walked out into the yard and I prepared myself. I began channeling.

"Okay, so I want you to stand back and also to not say anything." I told him.

"Okay." Jeremy said before I lit the grass on fire. "Oh my god."

"I said not to say anything." I reminded him before I began to say the incantation. I saw the fire grow larger before I walked closer. I could see that he seemed to think I was off my nut and seemed genuinely afraid but I stepped through without getting burned before I put it out. The gas wasn't even burned. "And that was a spell to walk through fire."

"Well I almost wet myself watching that." He admitted. I giggled. He already made me laugh. "Do you think that you could not do that again?"

"You're such a jessie." I told him.

"Okay, you're got to stop using all of this jargon that I don't understand." He told me.

"There are several words in your vernacular for it, but I think wimp or wuss would be a good word to use." I explained. "So do you have any idea when your girlfriend is supposed to get back?"

"I think it'll be just before school starts." He answered. "Why do you keep asking about her?"

"Well I don't know if she will exactly be keen on the two of us spending time together." I remarked. My goal was to have him in the palm of my hand before she got back. I think that I could possibly do that. I then realized that I was still in my bikini and towel. "You know I should probably go home and put some clothes. If you want to come with me, you're welcome to."

"I'll give you a ride so you don't have to walk on the hot pavement." He offered. I smiled. I was already pretty close to winning him. This other witch wouldn't know what hit her.

"You know there are enough men like you are." I pointed out.

"Well some people think that you can be a jerk to a girl and she'll still get with you." Jeremy replied. "My dad taught me to respect women and that's what I do. Also, I don't think that Bonnie will take our friendship for anything more than it is. She knows how I feel about her."

"Well she's a lucky girl." I replied. Of course there was luck and then there was leaving your cards on the table and asking no one to look at them. You can't just leave your guy for a long period of time and expect no one else to go after him.

We went out to his car and I got in the passenger side. I was quiet for most of the way. I couldn't help but like the song that was playing on his radio.

"Is there any way that you can tell me what this song is?" I asked.

"What song is playing?" Jeremy asked his radio. Could it actually tell him.

"The song is Magic by B.o.B." The radio said. Wow, it actually did.

When we got to my house, I got out and stood on the sidewalk to talk to him a little.

"So when do you think Elena is going to be back?" I asked as I bent over.

"I don't know." Jeremy admitted. "I'm pretty sure that she'll be back. Personally I think they should have just let Damon die and we wouldn't even be in this mess in the first."

I frowned because my subtle flirting wasn't really working.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I told him.

"Yeah, I'll be around tomorrow." He remarked before I walked into the house.

Not much going on in this chapter, but since Jeremy wasn't even in the episode and Elena was in Chicago, there wasn't much I could do. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Disturbing Behavior

I decided to head to the Gilbert house. The downside of living alone is that you get lonely. Sure I can have anything I wanted, but I couldn't give myself a family. I don't know how I was brought back to life and I definitely don't know how to bring my family back. I wore a red dress with a ruffled collar and white belt. I don't know why I needed the belt because it wasn't holding the garment up or anything. I guess I didn't mind too much because it didn't clash with the color of the fabric. Black and white can basically go with any garment. I entered the house to find that Damon and Elena and Alaric were apparently trying to cook something.

"You know knocking is considered cool." Damon remarked as I entered the kitchen. I noticed Elena was glaring at him. If I had to guess, he had probably done some entering without knocking in the past. I wondered where Jeremy was at the moment, but I guess I could help with whatever they were making.

"So what are you cooking?" I asked.

"Chili." Elena declared.

"You know I've never had that before." I declared. "Can I help?"

"Sure if you want." Alaric replied.

"So what do I need to put in this?" I inquired as I took a knife. Most people would probably seem perplexed about the fact that I've never eaten this chili before, but I wasn't from this time period. I found out that the key ingredient to chili was a pepper that only grew in North and South America. "So Elena, did you happen to bring your boyfriend back?"

"No, I just spent the whole summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." Elena said bitterly. Did that mean that they were broken up? "But I'm fine about it."

"She's in denial." Damon whispered.

"I'm not in denial. I'm just tired and exhausted by all of this and realize that I need to move on." Elena declared. She then turned to Alaric. "So what time do you want to head to the Lockwoods'?"

"What's happening at the Lockwoods'?" I asked curiously as I chopped some vegetables. I had used a spell that my mother had taught me to prevent from cutting my fingers off, although I was not sure if this knife was even sharp enough to do so.

"There's throwing a potluck." Elena answered.

"It's basically a party that everyone brings chili too." Damon explained and Elena rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I went with Elena as she answered it. It was Caroline. She was holding a bowl.

"I come bearing gifts." She stated. You there's an old adage that say beware of people bearing gifts. Actually I think it was Greeks and I'm pretty sure Caroline isn't Greek.

"Please say that's not chili." Elena remarked in disappointment. Caroline stepped out of the way and a dark-skinned girl walked in and gave Elena a hug. "Bonnie!"

"I'm back!" Bonnie exclaimed. I was a little uncomfortable. The two broke off and she spoke. "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for you. Who's this?"

"Danyelle Mikaelson." I introduced.

"Bonnie." Jeremy remarked as he came downstairs. I think this Bonnie girl was his girlfriend. That wasn't a good thing. I would have to do something about that. To confirm my suspicions, Bonnie jumped into Jeremy's arms and kissed him. I don't think that they were trying to rub it in to me, but it was a definite bother. I had to come up with a plan. From what I gathered, Bonnie was also a witch. She was probably weaker though, so I just have to find the right way to do this.

We went back to the kitchen and Bonnie decided to tell us, mainly Elena and Caroline, about her trip. She was only half witch and her father's family didn't seem to know anything about her powers.

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline commented. Apparently she had been kidnapped by her father and tortured. I don't know if my father would do something like that. She lifted her chili and began to pour it into Elena's pot. "Since when did you learn how to cook?"

"Damon and Danyelle helped a little." Elena explained. I helped a lot. I cut up the peppers.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie inquired. Why did everyone seem to dislike Damon?

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good friend." Elena replied.

"Aah!" I screamed as I felt something burning me. What the devil was that? It was my necklace. I cast a spell to turn the spell back wherever it was coming from. It did manage to leave a bad burn.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"It burned me." I replied before I cast a quick spell to heal it.

"Maybe it's a sign you should give it back to Elena." The vampire opined.

"I gave it to her. It's hers." Elena remarked.

"Wait, you're a witch?" Bonnie responded in surprise.

"Yes and this necklace is a talisman. I think someone was trying to find it." I explained.

We then went to the Lockwood house.

"I have a spell that can help me locate the person who cast the spell." Bonnie declared. How did she know spells I didn't know?

"Well when I find them, I am going to kill them." I stated. The three of them looked at me in surprise.

"So you're not switching Salvatores, are you?" Caroline asked Elena. "I'm saying as your friend that Damon is still Damon and it would be a big mistake for you to date him."

"I can't find the person that is doing this." Bonnie declared after holding my necklace for a few seconds. I guess even though she knew more spells, she was not as powerful as I was. That was a satisfying thing to know.

"Tell me the spell and I'll do it then." I replied as I chanted slightly. I made sure to combine it with another spell. When the spell located whoever had cast it, it would kill them. "So how long have you and Jeremy been dating?"

"Since the spring." Bonnie answered. I couldn't help but wonder why they weren't together now after having been gone all summer. I decided that I would go and try to find him. I don't think things were right in his relationship, which would make it easier for me to drive them apart. I just needed to find something.

I went inside of the house. I heard Jeremy's voice. I heard him talking to someone, but I didn't hear who he was talking to. At least I thought he could be on the telephone, but I used the spell to amplify my hearing. After that led to nothing, I realized that he had to be talking to a ghost. I couldn't help but wonder if Bonnie knew that he was seeing ghosts. That might work.

"Jeremy?" I asked as I walked closer to him. I found he was alone in a room, but he didn't look like he was alone. "Were you talking to a ghost?"

"No." Jeremy lied transparently.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Anna." Jeremy replied. You know I can't help but wonder what I am going to do about the ghosts. Maybe I could let them break Bonnie and Jeremy up and then deal with it. I did know a spell to return a ghost to human form, but I would have to be able to see them. I mean I probably wasn't going to kill the ghost again because that would be counterproductive. I would probably wait until the thing with Bonnie was resolved first. I also wasn't going to tell anyone about it. "So what have you been up to?"

"I've been hanging out with your sister." I replied. "We made some chili. I've never had any before, but this wasn't very good."

"It's a family recipe." Jeremy explained.

"Well Damon says that he knew your old family and they made shoddy chili." I responded.

"That's probably true. I mean it's not Gilberts were ever big chefs. In fact it's kind of a thing that Gilberts have been crazy throughout the years. I know a lot about my family history. I could tell you some time."

"You know maybe you should tell Bonnie that you're seeing Anna." I suggested.

"I don't want her to worry because she's the one who brought me back to life." He replied.

"Keeping secrets is not good for any relationship. Yes, it's a big secret and it might cause her to dump you anyway, but it needs to be out in the open. If you don't deal with it, it's going to get worse."

I wanted to at least make it seem like I cared about their relationship. The plan was together and I needed to make sure that everything worked. Once they were broken up, I would be free to get with Jeremy. Until then, I need to continue to be his friend.

I then went to meet Elena and Caroline. I guess I did need to spend time with girls. Maybe when I start this school, I could be popular. I could be the queen.

"So where did Stefan get this necklace anyway?" I questioned.

"He never told me, but I don't think that he stole it from your mother's grave." Elena responded as we walked throughout the house. The Lockwood house was very large.

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric interrupted. I didn't want to leave just yet.

"Where's Damon?" The brunette asked.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to go people." Caroline quipped.

"What did Damon do to you to make you hate him so much?" I asked.

"It's not something that I like to talk about." Caroline declared before she suddenly backed against a wall.

"What is it?" Alaric questioned.

"It's my dad." Caroline replied. Elena looked and Alaric looked into the room and I did too. I wasn't sure who they were looking at having never met her dad.

"What's he doing here?" Elena whispered.

"I need to go." Caroline said before she went upstairs. I'm pretty sure she doesn't live here.

I went outside with them. I guess I was following them. Damon then came outside.

"We have a big problem." Damon announced.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"Managing Bill Forbes He's apparently impervious to compulsion. He threatened to out me. Don't even get me started on the irony of that." Damon explained. Caroline's father was batty.

"How do you know compulsion doesn't work?" I asked. I wonder if he was immune to all other forms of mind control as well.

"What does he want?" Alaric also asked.

"He wants to control the council and put vervain in the water supply." Damon answered. That wouldn't be good because then I wouldn't be able to control anyone…and it would prevent the vampires from showering.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea." Elena opined. It's certainly a bad idea. "I mean it will help you keep yourself in control…"

Damon interrupted her and that point and that was where I decided to leave. I didn't want to be involved in whatever they were doing because I felt like I had better things to do and it wasn't my problem. I was going to try to figure out if it would be worth to head to this network called ABC Family and force them to uncancel _10 Things I Hate About You_. I also couldn't help but wonder if my spell to kill the witch that had cast that spell had worked.

That night I went to bed, clutching my necklace tight. I have no idea how I got to where it was, but I was glad because it was a piece of my mom and my family that I would have even though they're all dead.

In the morning, I was in town square with Caroline and Elena once again. Caroline saw her dad once again. Apparently she had saved his life and things were better now.

"So are there going to be any more parties any time soon?" I asked. I mean sure I had alcohol at home, but this was free and it also gave me a chance to drink with other people. Maybe I could get Jeremy drunk and snog with him.

"There aren't any coming up until after school starts." Elena told me. Well that was a drag.

"When does school start?" I inquired.

"Tomorrow." She answered. So I guess I wouldn't have to wait very long then. "But if you want to do something fun tonight, there's this thing where all of the seniors put a bunch of booby traps around the school to prank the teachers. It's going to be fun. Most of us have been planning it since we were freshmen."

"I think I need you to explain this high school hierarchy to me." I responded.

"It's simple. There are four grades: freshman which is first year, sophomore which is second year, junior is third and senior is fourth." She told me. "I guess since you get to choose, you can be a senior."

"Sounds fun." I declared. "I'll see you there tonight."

In case you're wondering, Danyelle's spell killed Gloria before Katherine did. It also shouldn't be any sort of surprise that she wants to be popular. She's still pretty sociopathic at this point, but at least she's not actively trying to break Jeremy and Bonnie up. Next chapter she meets her siblings. Please don't forget to review.


	6. The Reckoning

We were at the school, more specifically in one of the classrooms. I think this particular teacher taught Applied Mathematics or something. It was some mathematical. It probably wasn't a class that I would be taking. I was wearing a black corset top and black pleated skirt. I was with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler. We had set up mouse traps all over the room. In my time, mice were dealt with cats. I don't like mice. I think a mouse is what killed me because mice were thought to be the cause of the plague. If I ever see a mouse, I'm getting revenge. I probably shouldn't be allowed in pet stores.

The door suddenly opened and all of the mousetraps went off. Matt was standing in the doorway and he looked disturbed.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked in frustration. "Do you know how long it took to set all of this up?"

"You forgot about Senior Prank Night, didn't you?" Tyler asked.

"Clearly." Matt replied, after taking a deep breath.

"How could you forget, we've only been waiting since Freshman Year?" Caroline asked angrily. I can't believe that she was so upset over some bloody mousetraps. I don't understand her.

"Yeah, Matt, I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena added.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this to be honest." Matt commented.

"Caroline's making us." Elena explained. I wasn't being made to do anything.

"We're about to be seniors." Caroline explained. "And these are the memories that will stay with us forever…"

"…And if we don't create these memories now then what's the point of it all?" Elena interrupted like she knew what Caroline was going to say.

"How many times have you said that?" I asked the vampire. I think it was twice since we got here.

"Go ahead make fun. I don't care." Caroline remarked.

"I think you're all lame." Tyler replied. "And I've got ten more classrooms to prank."

I don't think he even had 11 teachers. He left the room and Elena headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories of how I'll get grounded." Elena quipped. I figured I should help with this. We walked into the hallway and Tyler was with some random blokes. We seemed to be making them do his dirty work. How did he have that power?

We walked through a pair of doors and came across a man with curly blonde and a beard.

"There's my girl." He remarked.

"Klaus." Elena whispered. She tried to run but he stopped her.

"You are supposed to be dead." Klaus replied. I was going to see what he wanted before I did anything about it. Maybe he has a good reason for wanting to kill Elena. Though, I don't think Jeremy would appreciate that. "What are we going to do about that? Now who would you be?"

"Danyelle, RUN." Elena told me, but I decided not to. Klaus looked at me with intrigue.

He grabbed Elena by the neck and I decided to follow see where he was going.

"You put a rather large kink in my plan, Sweetheart." He told her. You know there was something familiar about him, despite the fact that we've never met. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that, now my bet is it has something to do with the fact that you're still alive."

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me." Elena ordered. You know I might be able to start a fire and set off all of the sprinklers. That would probably work better when all of the teachers are here though.

"Not until I know I'm right." Klaus declared. If he was right, I would probably have to save her. "But I do have ways of making you suffer."

We walked into the gymnasium which was filled with cups for some reason. I didn't understand this prank.

"Attention Seniors!" Klaus announced in an American accent. I guess being alive for a thousand years, he learned such a thing. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home."

He then noticed a male and female and compelled them. I think he planned on killing them, which I didn't really care about. I couldn't help but notice that it was kind of dark in here. I waved my hand and the lights lit up.

"Well this is definitely interesting." Klaus commented.

After a few minutes, I noticed the girl was struggling to keep her balance. I was a little amused by it.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked angrily "What did you do to him?"

"Stefan's in a timeout." Klaus explained before Bonnie and Matt walked inside of the gymnasium.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yelled.

Klaus ran over behind her.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up." He stated. "Now, we can get started. Dana, why don't you relax and sit tight? I assume you're the reason that Elena's still alive."

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie declared. You know I wouldn't object to Klaus killing her. It would make things easier.

"There's no need for blame, Love." Klaus told her. "Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects and since you caused the problem, I'm gonna have you find the solution."

"Get off of me." Tyler said as he was dragged inside by a blonde girl. She too looked familiar.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus introduced. "Word of warning, she can be quite mean."

"You mean ass." Rebekah insulted her brother before shoving Tyler into his arms.

"Leave him alone." Elena commanded. I don't think she had an authority to say that.

"I'm going to make this very simple." Klaus declared as he led Tyler to the center of the room. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, they die."

He then filled Tyler's mouth with his blood.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." Klaus declared before he snapped Tyler's neck. Eh, I won't miss him.

"Wait a minute." Rebekah declared before she pointed at my neck. "That's my necklace."

"This was my mother's necklace." I argued as she came over to me.

"Hand it over before I break your neck and rip it off." Rebekah threatened.

"Now, now, Rebekah, is that any way to treat our sister?" Klaus asked. Rebekah and I, and everyone else in the room looked shocked.

"What do you mean sister?" I asked. "I had two siblings: Finn and Elijah and they have to be dead by now."

"You're the one who's supposed to be dead." Rebekah replied. "You were supposed to have died in the Old World."

"Rebekah, we can go into all of the memory lane stuff later." Klaus told her. I can't believe that he was my brother. "We have a mission to adhere to. If Bonnie's successful, Tyler will live through his transition. Go on. Go fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what not. I'll hold onto Elena for safe keeping."

"So how long have you been around, Danyelle?" Rebekah asked me.

"It was a few months ago." I explained. "I did die in the Old World and woke up there."

"I can't help but wonder if your resurrection coincided with me breaking the hybrid curse." Klaus declared. "Rebekah, would take the wolf-boy elsewhere?"

"What do you plan on doing here?" I asked my brother. "I can't let you kill Elena."

"But I might need to expand our family, Sister." He responded.

After a few more minutes, someone else entered. I thought he sent everyone home. This was a young man with stupid-looking hair. Elena's face lit up when she saw him. That meant that he had to be her boyfriend Stefan.

"Hello, Stefan. I'd like you to meet my sister, Danyelle." Klaus introduced. I looked at him, not really that interested. "It's okay if you're a little surprised since I only just met her myself."

"I came to ask for your forgiveness." Stefan remarked. Was he talking to Klaus or Elena? "I want to pledge my loyalty."

I think he was talking to Klaus.

"You broke that pledge once already." Klaus pointed out. I couldn't help but think Stefan was Klaus's ex-lover begging for forgiveness.

"Elena means nothing to me." Stefan replied unconvincingly.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"You know this is a good chance for family bonding." Klaus declared. "Stefan, I want you to kill these two. If he refuses, Danyelle will light you on fire."

"Stefan, don't." Elena told him. Klaus responded by slapping her to the ground. At that point, Stefan tried to tackle him.

I looked over to Dana and Chad.

"Neither of you are going to run." I instructed. The two of them nodded mindlessly while I waited for Stefan to kill them.

"She means nothing to you?" Klaus asked. "You're just full of lies now, aren't you? Stop fighting and do what I say."

At that point, Stefan went over to them and bit into their necks. I decided it was in my best interest to get away. It was the first time that I've ever seen a vampire feed. It was a little grotty to be honest.

"Where's Caroline right now?" I asked curiously.

"She's probably not dead." Klaus said. "I told Rebekah not kill anyone."

The next few minutes was taken up by Elena and Klaus arguing about Stefan. I honestly felt like I was in a teen drama and there were fighting over a boy. Maybe my brother is batty.

"You know that necklace would make it much easier for Bonnie to figure out the solution." Klaus told me.

"I have no interest in assisting her." I remarked. "Do you know how this curse was cast?"

"Well I broke it by killing a vampire, werewolf, Elena, but I can't figure out how to make more hybrids. The witch who cursed me didn't like me very much. It's probably because she's still alive that I can't make more."

"I think that someone who didn't like you wouldn't want you to create hybrids." I opined. "Someone like that would probably want Elena to die. Since Elena should have died, it was supposed to prevent you from creating hybrids. In other words, Elena being alive isn't the problem, but instead the solution. She needs to be alive in order for make hybrids."

"Then why have all of the hybrids that I tried creating failed?" He challenged.

"Was there something specific to you becoming a hybrid?" I asked. "Did you simply kill Elena by breaking her neck or something?"

"I had to consume her blood." He explained.

"Well since that's what it took for a vampire to become a hybrid, maybe it would require the same thing for a werewolf to become a hybrid." I suggested.

"Well that is an interesting theory, but before we test it, I want to have a bit of fun." Klaus declared. "I want to see how loyal my pet is to me. Stefan, I want you to feed from Elena."

Stefan went closer to Elena, but he seemed to obviously be struggling. This was interesting. It was like he was fighting my brother's control.

"I told you to feed from her." Klaus repeated.

"We need to keep her alive." I reminded him.

"I think you can handle it, Stefan." Elena replied.

"You don't understand, Elena. I can't stop. I'm a ripper!" Stefan shouted. I had no idea what a ripper was. "I listen to the words that come out of your mouth and all I hear is the pounding of your heart."

"Okay, you're acting a bit too human right now." Klaus commented. "This is taking way too long, so why don't you just turn it off. Make all of the feelings go away."

"No." Stefan protested. Klaus strikes me as someone who doesn't like to be told no. He is definitely my brother because I didn't like to be told no either.

At that point, Klaus pushed him against the bleachers.

"TURN IT OFF!" He shouted and I was pretty sure that that worked because Stefan went over and bit into Elena's neck. "Don't kill her."

He then pulled away and Klaus took one of the cups off the floor and let Elena's blood drip into it.

"I'm going to need more than this." He remarked before he handed me the cup. "This is for Tyler."

I went to find Tyler. He was with Rebekah and Caroline.

"This is what you need to drink. It's Elena's blood." I declared as I handed the cup to him.

"What are you doing Danyelle?" Caroline asked me, like I had just betrayed her.

"I'm keeping Tyler alive and I'm keeping Elena alive." I remarked. "If this works, Klaus won't kill her."

Tyler drank the blood and his eyes glowed yellow as his teeth grew into fangs. I smiled because I was correct.

I left the room with Rebekah and returned to Klaus. I hoped my grin was enough to tell him.

"Well done, Sis." He declared.

"Now I have some things to take care of, but I think I would like you to come with me." He told me.

"This place is a bed of supernatural activity." I explained. "It's where I am at my most powerful. I don't want to leave."

"It's not the only one and we could probably return, but it would give us time to bond." He replied.

"I think I'm going to decline." I stated. "If you want to bond with me, you'll stay here. I am comfortable here and wish to stay."

"Very well, then I will see when I get back." He promised. You know I should probably find out where Jeremy is right now. I guess that could wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow is the first day of school and I'm kind of excited about it. I know Caroline said earlier in the night that she was going to be awesome year.

So, Danyelle is not aware that her mother is the one who cursed Klaus or that he killed her, but she did figure out the solution to his problem. Also Rebekah might just happen to stop by her house. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Smells Like Teen Spirit

I was awoken in the morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door. That was annoying. I hoped it wasn't one of those door-to-door salesmen because if it was, I'd probably light them on fire.

Instead of salesmen, it was Rebekah.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for my sister to invite me in." She said. "Nik left me here and we're family, so you should let me stay here at least until he comes back."

"You can come in." I told her as she stepped inside carrying her bags. "I hope you don't need a shower because I need one first."

"I can take one after school." Rebekah declared.

"You're going to school?" I asked in surprise.

"Aren't you?" She questioned. "Isn't that what teenagers do in this time?"

"I guess." I responded before I went to the bath.

After I finished with the shower, I dressed in a grey t-shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket. I found that Rebekah was in the kitchen making some pancakes.

"You're making breakfast?" I asked in confusion as I looked at my sister.

"Well it's mainly for you." She explained. "I have to take care of his hybrid this morning. So I think it may be believable to say that the two of us are twins."

"I was born at least 30 years before you." I pointed out. I don't know the timeline of all of that.

"But we look the same age and I don't want to attend an extra year of school." Rebekah explained as she flipped the egg-based food. It looked like she was pretty good at it and it beat making breakfast myself. She left immediately after she was done cooking for me to go see Tyler or whatever his name was. Apparently she didn't even have time to see if I liked the meal she made. I'm glad that it was good.

From there I knew that I needed to go to the school. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like? I was there last night, but there were no teachers there. I hoped that Jeremy would be there. I couldn't help but wonder how my plan to have the ghost girlfriend break up him and Bonnie was going. I knew I had to do something about the ghost after that was over, but I think I know the spell that I need. I just have to wait until I can see her.

I parked in the parking spot that I had apparently been assigned to, which wasn't as good as I would like. I would have to get that amended later. I happened to notice Jeremy in the parking lot. I decided to walk over.

He seemed to be talking to someone in his car. I couldn't help but wonder if that was his ghost girlfriend. I've heard things about men who have two girlfriends and I've also heard that it always ends badly for them. I stood in front of his window and that was got him to notice me.]

"Danyelle?" He replied in surprise as he opened his door and stepped out of the car. "Did you see any of that?"

"I saw much of it." I told him. "You know it's not common for a man to have two girlfriends."

"Anna's not really my girlfriend anymore." Jeremy explained. "I can't touch her or do anything besides talk to her, but I told Bonnie about it."

"How did she take it?" I inquired, hoping that their relationship was over. "Did she break up with you or anything?"

"No, we're still together." Jeremy declared. Damn, that was unfortunate.

"Well if she does decide to end things with you, I will be available to talk." I offered. I would probably need to let there be some time after their eventual breakup. Maybe Homecoming would be a good time for me to ask him out.

"So, I heard that Klaus is your brother and you helped him turn Tyler into a hybrid." Jeremy said. He didn't seem particularly happy about it.

"I kept both Tyler and your sister alive. If I hadn't figured it out, they probably would have both died. Also, I didn't know that he was my brother. I cannot help who I'm related to."

The two of us began to walk together down the halls and I happened to notice Jeremy was going outside again. I followed him and we found Matt. Matt also looked like he was talking to someone who I couldn't see. I don't know how he would be able to do that.

"What are you doing out here?" Jeremy asked him.

"Nothing." Matt lied. He didn't seem to want to tell us about it. I wondered who he was talking to.

At that point, I heard the bell, which I was pretty sure meant that we needed to go to class. We walked into the hall.

"He was talking to Vicki right out in the open." Jeremy told me.

"Who's Vicki?" I asked, being a little bit behind on the curve.

"She's Matt's sister and I dated her too." Jeremy told me.

"I wish I could help you with this, but I need to head to class." I explained before I walked off. It turned out that my first class was with Alaric Saltzman. That seemed to be an interesting coincidence.

I walked into the room and noticed that Stefan seemed to be there. Elena didn't seem to be happy about that.

"Alright Class, welcome to AP American History." He stated. "We'll start with our country's original founders, the Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked. That was a term that people used to describe those from around where I lived.

"There is no known documentation of Vikings ever settling here." He explained. "Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new and History happens to be one of my favorite subjects." My sister told him with a smile. I still wasn't sure what to do with her. Family was important to me, especially since I didn't know that I had any.

During school, I realized that the most popular girls in school were usually the cheerleaders, so I knew that I needed to become one of them. I had successfully located one of the cheerleaders and used my magic to get her to give up her spot on the squad. From there, I decided to head out to the football field. I found a tank top and miniscule pair of shorts and dressed myself in them before heading out to the football field.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked me.

"This girl, I think her name was Tiki or something, said that I could have her spot on the cheerleading squad. So, here I am." I explained.

"Has anyone seen Dana?" One of the girls asked. I believe that was the name of the girl that Stefan killed last night. That had to be a tough way to lose your spot. I honestly didn't care that she died.

"Looks like you have an opening." Rebekah said. She too was a tank top and shorts.

"Okay, you can't just come and mess up everyone's lives." Caroline told her.

"I'm not interesting in messing up everyone's lives, just yours." Rebekah remarked. "I'm interested in your popularity and your boyfriend."

Rebekah smirked and at that point, I noticed that Elena was running around the circular track. It was then that Stefan started to run beside her and she once again seemed to be annoyed by his presence and the fact that he attacked a guy who ran into her.

The practice was not as easy as I thought, but I decided to observe for a moment. I could learn things easily by looking at them. In no time, I was copying their movements perfectly.

Rebekah and I went home together after we were done.

"So how was your first day of school?" She asked me.

"Well I had to watch the man that I like with a bloody tart." I explained. "He doesn't know that I want to be more than friends with him."

"Well at least he is your friend." Rebekah pointed out. "The man that I spent 90 years waiting for has been a total git. I didn't think him turning off his humanity would make so mean to me."

"So why did Klaus end up leaving you behind?" I inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest." Rebekah stated. "So I heard that there is a party tonight out by the Falls. It's supposed to be fun."

That night we went to the party and right off the bat I could see scores of cans and bottles of beer. They didn't seem to have any vodka, but I guess it would be okay.

I actually happened to notice that Elena was beckoning me. Curious to what she wanted, I went over to her and she led me to Alaric's classroom where Damon, Alaric, and Caroline were.

"What is everyone doing here?" I asked.

"We need to capture Stefan and get him to turn on his humanity." Elena explained. "Caroline do you know what to do?"

"I'll have the old Forbes jail cell ready." Caroline stated.

"Are you sure that bringing her into this is a good idea. She's Klaus's sister in case you forgot." Damon pointed out.

"You're Stefan's brother." I countered. "Whatever you want to do to him, I'm okay with. Klaus didn't even care to spend time with me so why should I care about what he wants?"

"Okay, so Damon, I need you to distract Rebekah." Elena said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Damon asked in confusion.

"Use your charm or something." Elena suggested. It seemed to work well on her. I wonder if it would work on my sister. At that moment, Tyler walked into the room.

"Hey, guys what do you need?" He asked, standing in the doorway.

"We need you to get a bunch of your mom's vervain so we can keep Stefan down for a while." Elena told him.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler replied. I wondered what he was doing.

"Trust me Tyler. It's in his best interest." Elena told him.

"It's not in Klaus's." Tyler declared. Something was odd with him.

"Since when do you care about what Klaus thinks?" Caroline asked. "You shouldn't because he's the bad guy."

"Klaus changed my life." Tyler argued. At that point, Damon rushed over and stabbed him with a needle and Tyler passed out.

"What did you do that for?" Caroline asked angrily.

"He's been sired." Damon explained. "Since Klaus's blood turned him, he feels loyal to him. It's rare in vampires, maybe not so much with hybrids."

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" The blonde vampire asked.

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon suggested. "Just get him out of here."

"So what am I doing?" I asked.

"I need you to be my bodyguard." Elena declared. "I know that you're very powerful and if all else fails, you could use your magic to subdue Stefan."

"What do I get out of this?" I asked.

"How about all that you want to drink?" Elena asked. I guess that would be good.

We went back to the Falls, which was surprisingly close to the school. I decided to grab a beer as Stefan spotted us.

"You're here." He said to her.

"Yes am I not allowed to party right now?" Elena asked him as she grabbed a cup for herself and took a big gulp.

"Slow down. We both know that you're a bit of a lightweight." Stefan remarked.

"Uh oh, Dani, the fun police is here." Elena replied. "I'm not going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink."

A little bit later, I was feeling sloshed as I laid back on the bleachers with Elena. My vision was a little bit blurred currently.

"I used to know all of the constellations." Elena slurred. "Why can't I remember them?"

"Okay, I think you've had too much." Stefan said. "We should get you home."

"I'm not going home." Elena told defiantly.

Elena decided to on top of the bleachers and leaned a little. I was a little bit nervous seeing that. She actually fell off, but Stefan caught her at which point Alaric shot him with some tranquilizers. I went down to them.

"You both look not sober." The teacher commented.

"It worked." Elena said. "I need some help getting him into the car now."

We went and put him into the back of Alaric's vehicle and Elena got in the front seat when all of a sudden, the car caught fire. I knew that I had to do something. Alaric to pull the door open and break the window, but none of that worked and I tried a counter spell. The fire seemed to be going out before it started again. It seemed the witch was very strong. It turned out the struggle allowed Elena to open the door. After that we had to get Stefan out. At that point he was able to get up and walked off and the car combusted.

I had to walk home because I had way too much to drink. I hadn't actually driven so it wasn't a problem. I managed to find Jeremy. Maybe he could give me a ride home. He ended up doing that and carried me to my room.

"Jeremy, please stay with me?" I requested. "I really want some company."

So Rebekah is staying with Danyelle and not at the boarding house. Also there's more Jeremy taking care of drunk Danyelle. Maybe she needs to get drunk more often, even though that's probably not healthy. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Ghost World

It was Saturday. The school week was kind of dull. Rebekah was out doing something with Tyler so I was currently alone at home. After my shower, I got dressed in a white camisole, black skirt and red and black blazer. There was some kind of festival in Town Square. I'd probably end up going just because I thought that Jeremy would be there. I really hope that this ghost girl ends his relationship with Bonnie soon because I was getting impatient and I might have to resort to other measures. I don't think that those measures would be looked highly upon. I decided to send Jeremy a text to see if he wanted to hang out. He responded telling me to meet him at the Grill.

So I headed to Mystic Grill to find Jeremy with Elena and Alaric. People were hanging these paper lanterns all across the square. I have no idea why. What was the point of all of this? Apparently they wanted to turn off the lights for one night and only one night. It sounded like a very stupid celebration to me and I didn't even understand why they were doing it in the first place.

"So have you talked to Bonnie recently?" I asked.

"It's been a few days." Jeremy explained. This was good. I had a feeling that all of this would be over soon and I could deal with Anna next. I can't kill her since she's already dead, but I might be able to see if she would be willing to make a deal with me. I just had to be able to see her. I was pretty sure that I knew the spell that I needed for that. I think I want to cast it right now. Though, I can't help but feel something is off around here.

"Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something." Elena declared. I couldn't help but wonder what this was. "I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every time that he's gone off the rails, his friend Lexi's been there to help him."

"Where is she now?" I asked. You know I kind of wanted to see what the Stefan that Elena knew was really like.

"She's dead." Jeremy answered. "And you want me to try to talk to her."

"I just need to know how she did and maybe I can do it myself." Elena remarked.

"I don't know if she's on the Other Side and I don't know what she looks like." Jeremy responded. I reached my arm out slightly and it felt like I was touching someone. Someone was here and I just couldn't see them. I quietly chanted to myself and suddenly I saw an Asian girl standing by the table. I think she was Anna.

"Is that what it's called?" Elena asked.

"That's what Anna calls it." Jeremy explained as the girl nodded. Yes, she was Anna. "It's not like there's an official name for it or anything."

"So is it some kind of supernatural purgatory?" Alaric asked.

"She said it's like being here with all of us only we can't see or hear her." Jeremy continued. "She can't interact with anyone. She's all alone."

"Vicki could interact. She blew up my car." The teacher pointed out.

"Vicki was obviously receiving help from a witch." I remarked as I wondered if Anna knew that I could see her. She looked sad. I knew what I was going to do. I could do something that benefits her and also helps me along towards my goal of winning Jeremy.

"I just don't think that summoning dead people is a good idea." Alaric opined.

"Do you think that you can contact Lexi?" Elena asked as I noticed a young with very long blonde hair not far from us. It didn't look like she was noticed by anyone else.

"It's easier for me to reach people that I had an emotional connection with like Vicki and Anna." Jeremy explained.

"I think we should just drop it." Alaric repeated.

"No, I can't drop it. I don't know what else to do. I need help from someone who has experience with this kind of thing."

The two of them began to argue briefly and I took out my phone to text Jeremy.

"She's pretty." I texted. He looked surprise by it.

"I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the Other Side." Anna remarked. "I think some of them find peace."

Elena noticed Jeremy and me looking in the same direction.

"Is Anna here right now?" She asked. She looked at me. "Can you see her?"

"Why would you think that?" I questioned nervously.

"Don't tell her I'm here." Anna pleaded. I had a feeling that the two of them never got along. "She won't like it."

"I need to go check my work schedule." Jeremy said as he got up and Anna followed him inside. Maybe they were going to snog somewhere.

As he went in, Stefan took a seat at the table. I saw the woman with long hair look at him.

"It seems like you forgot to invite me to the party." He declared as he grabbed his journal. "I really used to be so emotional. Such a wimp. I forgot how much I used to care."

"I didn't." Elena answered simply. She really loved Stefan from what I could tell.

"You know, Elena, it's probably best that you don't torture yourself with memories from the past."

"How about you just sod off?" I requested.

"I can't Elena's here and I have to protect her." Stefan stated.

"I'll protect her." I declared.

"Who's going to protect you then?" He countered. "You know there's gonna plenty to eat tonight. Just kidding. I'm not gonna kill anyone here. Get a sense of humor."

"I can't drop it Ric." Elena stated after Stefan left.

I went into the restaurant to see where they were. I was pretty sure that Jeremy was not checking his schedule. Elena and Alaric then came in looking for him and I noticed that Elena needed to go to the bathroom. She opened the door and there was Anna and Jeremy. They were indeed snogging.

"Anna?" Elena asked. I guess she could see her too. Maybe everyone could see them now. Well I think that the plan is not working, or may even be officially resolved. Also now that I can see her, I can work out the deal. I think I have the perfect deal. I just need to make sure that I can get her to agree.

Elena then received a call from Caroline say that the "door" to the Other Side had been opened.

"How do we close it?" Elena asked. "The necklace? I don't know if I can convince Danyelle to do that. That necklace means a lot to her."

I didn't want them to have my necklace for any purpose. I mean why should I care if the ghosts are back in town.

"I need to talk to her." I told Jeremy as I grabbed Anna and took her away. We went outside of the building and she probably wondered what I wanted.

"It was your mom that cast the spell." Anna told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Original Witch, Esther, she tried to contact me." Anna explained.

"I don't know anything about that." I replied. "What I want to talk to you about is I can bring you back as in living. You wouldn't be a ghost anymore. I just need something in return to do the spell."

"What?" Anna asked.

"I need to take something from you to keep the balance. It has to be an emotion. What I want is your love for Jeremy." I told her.

"Are you serious?" She questioned.

"You did what I wanted and probably wrecked his relationship with Bonnie and I don't need you anymore, but I saw how sad you are. If I bring you back, you'd be able to interact with everyone and not be tethered to Jeremy. I'm not even saying that you won't be able to fall in love with him again at some point, but I will want you to give me a chance first."

"What if I refuse?" Anna inquired.

"Well, you would remain a ghost trapped on the Other Side. This spell that allows you to touch people won't last then you'll be back to never being able to kiss anyone, hug anyone or even be seen by anyone other than Jeremy. Plus, he would be stuck loving a girl who is always the same as he gets older."

"Why can't you take something else?" She asked.

"Well for starters, I don't want to." I admitted. "But furthermore, it has to be a powerful emotion: something like love, hatred, guilt, fear. I don't think that you have any other emotions strong enough to fuel the spell. Haven't you ever heard the phrase it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?"

"Where did you hear that?" Anna responded. "You've been dead for the last thousand plus years."

"I've read a lot of books." I explained. "It's a good way to get up to date. So do we have a deal?"

"I want to be able to see my mom." Anna stated. "She's dead too and I never got to say goodbye to her. I haven't seen her since she died. I want to see if I can find her."

"You know you might be still be able to find her if you're alive." I pointed out as I readied myself to do the spell.

"How does this work?" She asked.

"Just grab my hand." I instructed. "This is going to be a long spell. You need to hold onto me for an hour."

"I don't have anywhere else to be." Anna remarked as I been to murmur the words to spell.

An hour later, the spell was done and the sun had gone down. I guess no one had come looking for us. When I was done, I looked over her. She looked the same. I guess that there wasn't a difference.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

Anna took some deep breaths.

"I feel…human." Anna replied.

"You can't be alive if you're a vampire." I explained. "Do you love Jeremy?"

She had to think about this.

"No." Anna answered. "I remember loving him, but I just don't love him right now. I need to see if I can find my mom."

She tried running off before she fell to the ground.

"I think your body is getting used to being human again." I replied. "Maybe you should stay with me right now and we can try to find her together."

The two of us went to the front of the restaurant and there was Jeremy.

"Danyelle, you need to give the necklace to Bonnie because some of the ghosts killed someone." He explained.

"That really isn't my problem." I pointed out. "I don't want to destroy my necklace. It's very sentimental to me."

"Well we have to do something about the ghosts." Jeremy opined as he noticed Anna seemed to be out of it. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"She's probably just getting used to being human again." I opined. "She probably needs to eat something as well."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"I think I can do a spell to prevent outsiders from accessing the magic of the talisman." I replied. "No one will be able to channel it and any spells that have been cast by anyone else using it will be cancelled."

"Then you need to do it quick before anyone else is killed." Jeremy told me. I sat Anna at a table and told a waitress to get her something to eat before I began to work on the spell. I knew it was kind of complicated and I would have to fight my mother for control of it. I don't know why she was doing what she was doing, but unleashing killer ghosts unto the world is generally a bad thing and it was what Jeremy wanted.

I managed to cast the spell at which point Jeremy looked over to Anna.

"So, Bonnie broke up with me." He replied. "We can be together."

"No, we can't." Anna replied. "In order to come back, I had to lose a strong emotion. It was my love for you that went away. I'm sorry, but I don't love you, Jeremy."

"Did you do this?" Jeremy asked me accusingly. I nodded. "Why?"

"I saw how miserable she was." I explained. "You never could have had a real love the way that things were. She would always be tethered to you and not get any older. There's an old saying. If you love someone, let them go."

"So where am I supposed to stay?" Anna asked.

"You'll be with me." I explained. "Also we should probably get you some of that vervain."

So, I brought Anna back and made it so she's not an obstacle for Danyelle and Jeremy. She might be with Kol later on. In the next chapter, Danyelle is going to learn her family history. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Ordinary People

Alaric called me to his apartment in the morning. Apparently he and Damon had been to this underground cave that had a bunch of drawings on it. I don't know what if this had to do with me, but I decided to let him tell me. I also noticed that Damon and Elena were sparring for some reason.

"These images tell a story." The teacher explained "To learn the story, you have to decipher the images."

"Are you going to tell me why I should care about this?" I asked as I looked over the pictures. One of them stuck out to me. It was my name. "This is me."

"This appears to be related to your family history." He informed me.

"The ghost of Mason Lockwood said that the cave would lead us to a weapon that would kill Klaus." Damon replied.

"I don't think I can let you kill my brother." I declared.

"Doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena asked.

"How do you know about my father?" I questioned. I was at least assuming that they were talking about him. I couldn't believe that he was still alive as well. My mother was dead and I wondered how that happened.

"We think the wall will lead us to Mikael…who we already found and lost." Damon explained before wrapped his arm around Elena. "You're dead."

"Maybe it'll tell you what that weapon is." I opined. I still don't think that I wanted them to use it.

"So we just have to find out what they mean." Elena replied.

"All I can tell you is the words." I informed. "We have: Danyelle, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, and Mikael."

"We knew that." Damon remarked. "How are we going to find out what these images mean? Our best source is useless."

"Then we'll have to find another one." Elena replied. "Danyelle isn't the only one with knowledge of her family."

"We might want to go to school." I told Elena.

After school, I was at cheerleading practice. Caroline was for some reason absent, so Rebekah was leading the practice. One thing that Rebekah had done was got us standard practice uniforms consisting of a white tank top with the phrase 'SPIRIT THUNDER' on it. (I have no idea what that's supposed to mean) and a red shorts. I noticed Elena coming to the field and specifically going to Rebekah. I cast a spell so I could hear it.

"You…goody." My sister said unenthusiastically.

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena remarked.

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry. I'm off him until he starts treating me better." Rebekah replied. "In fact, you probably take a page out of my book if I'm being honest."

"Actually I'd rather talk about this." Elena declared as she produced a photograph. I couldn't read it. I then figured that I could just walk over. I also noticed that Rebekah looked flummoxed as to where Elena had obtained that. "I'm curious to why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father."

"We should get back to the girls." Rebekah told me. "Homecoming is about to happen and we need to be ready."

"Maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Elena declared.

"You're bluffing." Rebekah replied. "You don't know where Mikael is. No one does."

I think that may be true actually. I couldn't help but notice how afraid of Papa she seemed to be. I knew he had a temper, but I didn't find him terribly frightening.

"Then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Elena asked. I thought he escaped there.

"If you wake Mikael we are all doomed." Rebekah declared. She was absolutely terrified.

"Then tell me." Elena requested.

"Why do wanna know?" My sister questioned.

"I wanna know." I interrupted.

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" Elena questioned. I was almost expecting the two of them to kiss considering how close their faces were.

"We need to get back to practice." Rebekah repeated as she grabbed me. She was rattled.

"Why are you so afraid of Papa?" I asked.

"Let's take it from the top." Rebekah ordered. Okay, she wasn't going to tell me either it seemed.

After practice was done, I went to the locker room to shower before putting on my dress, which was blue with a yellow upper hem and a pink belt. I decided to text Jeremy to see if he wanted to hang out. I guess it was a good idea. I also had to figure out how to get Anna into our school. Mind control would probably work.

"Attention everyone!" Rebekah announced to the locker room. "We are heading to the Salvatore Boarding House."

"Why?" One of the girls asked.

"Danyelle, will make them more agreeable?" Rebekah requested. "It's faster when you do it."

We headed to the boarding house and Rebekah presented the rest of the squad with fancy dresses.

"Put these on." She commanded. She then looked at me. "This is the easy way to pick a dress for Homecoming."

She began to text someone, probably Elena.

"Now let's see if we can raid their liquor supply." She stated.

"They don't have any vodka." I responded.

"Well they do have champagne." Rebekah declared.

Not much later, I heard Elena walking in. The two of us walked to the foyer as Rebekah carried the glasses that she had just poured.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebekah greeted.

"You invited me over…to talk?" Elena reminded her.

"Okay, Girls, have at it." Rebekah declared as the rest of the squad walked out in their dresses. "Now twirl."

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Technically my sister did. We need Homecoming dresses." My younger sister declared. "So which ones do you think will go good on us? Maybe I'll even let you have one."

"I'm not here to help you." Elena scoffed. She didn't look pleased. "I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael."

At that point, Rebekah went and grabbed Alexandra and prepared to bite into her neck. I'm learning the girls' names.

"I said pick, Elena." She threatened.

"The red for you and the blue for Dani." Elena picked seemingly at Random. The blue did look nice.

"Now was that so hard?" Rebekah asked. "Go away, put your clothes back on and leave the dresses and remember nothing. You do not threaten me. You will know what I want you to know and learn what I want you to learn."

She led us upstairs and into one of the rooms. I wasn't sure what she was up to. Elena looked as confused as I was.

"We shouldn't be here." Elena said as Rebekah started going through the dresser.

"Of course we should. Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop." Rebekah replied as she pulled out a pair of underwear. "Boxer briefs, that's a different from the 20s."

Now I knew we had to be in Stefan's room.

"How long are you going to rummage through his clothes?" I asked in annoyance.

"Do you neither want to have fun?" Rebekah sighed. I wanted to learn my family history or be with Jeremy. "What do you want to know?"

"Well Dani was born in Europe, how did you wind up here?" Elena asked.

"After my sister's death, my parents started to look for a way to protect their family. My mother knew the witch Ayanna, who spoke of a faraway land where everyone was healthy, blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves?" Elena asked.

"To us they were just our neighbors." Rebekah explained as she grabbed a picture off of the table. "My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years in which they had four more children: including me."

"You make it so normal." I commented.

"It was." She declared. "Once a month, our family would retreat to the caves underneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we would return. One full moon Nik and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price and that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors…and one of the last moments my family had together as humans."

Rebekah wiped a tear from her eye. I couldn't really feel attached to a brother that I never knew. At that time, Elena's phone buzzed.

"You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you." She replied. I couldn't help but wonder how the hell she knew that. It was Damon. I listened to their conversation vaguely and started to text with Jeremy until they were done.

"_What r u doing?" _I texted.

"_Listening to Paramore and wondering how I screwed up so bad." _Jeremy replied.

"_It's Bonnie loss__"_ I responded. Soon enough it would be my gain. I then noticed Elena was done talking. "G2G."

Rebekah didn't seem to be ready to talk yet and was on Stefan's bed reading his diary.

"Have you gotten you fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Elena asked. Rebekah pouted and got up and looked at a picture of her and Stefan.

"Honestly, I don't really get you two as a couple." She stated.

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is." Elena rebutted.

"I know exactly who he is." Rebekah said as she leaned closer to Elena. Seriously did she want to snog her? "He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier?" Elena asked. "Because you don't care about the Homecoming dance?"

Okay, now that was kind of a low blow.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go." Elena announced as she got up.

"You haven't even heard half the story." Rebekah pointed out.

"And you're not going to tell it to me." Elena countered. "You're just bored and looking for someone to boss around and I'm not in the mood for that."

"So you know that the necklace belonged to my mother." Rebekah said which got her to turn around. "She didn't only put the curse on Klaus. She also turned us into vampires. It was in her hands after the Ayanna refused."

We then began to head downstairs because that was where Rebekah.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" She questioned.

"So are you a witch?" Elena asked.

"I was, but not anymore." My sister answered. "A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can't be both."

"I don't see anything abominable about you." I remarked as Rebekah opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine. "So what happened to our mother?"

"She did not turn." Rebekah explained. That was kind of obvious since she was dead.

"How did you turn?" Elena inquired.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects for immortality." Rebekah told us. "That night my father offered us wine laced with and then he drove his sword through our hearts."

"Papa killed you?" I asked.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah replied as she set the bottle down and broke the top off. The cork isn't that hard to remove. "We had to drink more blood to complete the transformation. It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable, but Ayanna was right about the consequences. For every strength there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks and though we solved that problem, there were still others. The very neighbors that had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. The flowers at the base of the white oak tree burned and could prevent compulsion and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away, so we burned it to the ground. But the darkness consequence was something that my parents never anticipated: the hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all. We could not control it, and with that, the predatory species was born."

"So what happened to Papa to make him hunt you?" I questioned.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf side and my mother's greatest shame was revealed." Rebekah answered. "She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on him and turned her back on him, but Mikael's greatest weakness was his pride and as a vampire that was heightened. He killed my mother's lover and half the village, inadvertently starting a war between our species. He returned home and ripped our mother's heart out of her chest as Nik watched."

At that point, Rebekah was definitely crying.

"I'm going home. The story's over." Rebekah declared.

"I don't understand why you would stand by him." Elena remarked. "He daggered you and kept you in a coffin for the past ninety years."

"I'd rather be with him than be alone. I know why you're doing this. You want to find a way to kill him so you can free Stefan from his compulsion."

"It's no secret I want Klaus dead." Elena declared.

"Do what you will, but if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart." Rebekah replied as she grabbed me and took us out of the boarding house. I was still trying to grasp that Papa had killed our mother.

We went home and began to prepare for bed. A little while later, the doorbell rang. I opened it and it was Elena.

"I need to talk to Rebekah." She remarked as she stepped into the house.

"What now?" Rebekah asked. "I've already told you everything I'm going to tell you."

"How do you know Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked.

"Nik told me. He was there." Rebekah answered.

"He lied to you." Elena said as she produced a photograph. I had no idea what it meant. "This is the simple for hybrid and this is the symbol for your mother, and this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original witch. Not Mikael: Klaus."

Now Klaus killed my mother? Rebekah appeared to be on the verge of a breakdown.

"Why are you doing this?" Rebekah cried. "I've done nothing to you!"

"He killed your mother and he's been lying to you for a thousand years. We have to make it stop." Elena shouted as Elena fell to the floor and began to sob.

"Get out." I ordered Elena as I used magic to throw her out the door. I then went over and gave my sister a hug.

So Mikael was very close to Dani which will lead to an awkward reunion in the next chapter. Also no Jeremy in this chapter other than a few texts. Next is Homecoming. Does anyone want to see Elena with Rebekah because I can make it happen. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Homecoming

I was told to come to the boarding house in the morning. They wouldn't tell me why, but that I needed to be there. I sighed and went there. I opened the door and went into the parlor where I found Papa was asleep on the floor. I was confused. Was he dead or asleep? I thought Originals couldn't be killed.

"Papa." I remarked in surprise.

"He'll be up soon enough." Rebekah told me. I guess she had spent the night there.

I saw him moving and he coughed before he got up. I looked at him as his eyes opened.

"Papa." I said again.

"Danyelle?" He asked, truly surprised. "How?"

"That's not important right now." Rebekah replied.

"Rebekah." Papa declared.

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking, you can save it." Rebekah spat. I could see that they didn't have a good relationship. "Nothing you say matters to me."

"Are you a vampire or a ghost?" He asked me.

"Neither." I replied. "I'm a witch and I am alive, even if I don't know how or why."

"I see." He stated as he stood up. "Where is my dagger?"

"Elena has it." Rebekah answered. "So you can forget about your plan to use it on me."

"I'm glad to see you, Papa." I said as I gave him a hug. Having Rebekah was nice, but having someone that I knew was better.

"I wasn't after you, Rebekah." He responded to my sister. I could see that we had very different reactions.

"If you were after Nik, you were after me." Rebekah argued.

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother." Papa told her.

"Yes, and he will pay for it with his life." Rebekah replied as she got up and stood in front of him. "But Nik was not born a killer, none of us were. You did this to us when you turned us into vampires. You destroyed our family, not him."

Rebekah walked off after that. Okay, that was vicious.

"I need to go to school." I replied.

I went back home and changed into my cheerleading uniform. Homecoming was more than just a dance. There was also a football game. I still don't know why they call it. To my knowledge no one was coming home because no one lived at the school, though I probably wouldn't judge them if they did because it's better than sleeping on the ground.

The first thing that I did when I got to school was finding Jeremy. He was with Anna, but I was fairly certain it was just a friend thing since she really didn't have any.

"So Jeremy, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Homecoming with me." I replied. I was trying not to blush. "I mean you don't have a date and I don't have a date, so we should go together."

"How did the thing with Mikael go?" Jeremy asked.

"All I know is that Rebekah is extremely pissed at him." I told them.

"I still think it was a mistake to wake him." Anna responded. "I know more about your dad than you do. He is bad news. Who knows what he plans on doing after killing Klaus?"

"Do you have a dress to wear to the dance?" I asked the former vampire.

"I'm not going." Anna replied.

"Yes you are." I responded. "I promise you'll have fun. By the way Jeremy, I think my sister is batty for yours."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"She means gay." Anna explained.

"Elena isn't like that." Jeremy remarked. "Not that I would have a problem if she was."

"So do you want to meet me there since I have to be at the game?" I questioned.

"Sure." Jeremy agreed. "But we're going as friends because I don't want Bonnie to get the wrong idea."

"I don't even know if she's gonna be there." I responded. "But friends is fine."

Just because we were going as friends didn't mean that we were going to leave as friends.

The game wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be. It was slightly brisk standing on the sidelines in so little clothing. We only really got to move at halftime. Once I was in the locker room, I noticed a text from Elena.

"_Are you sure that you can do this_?" It read.

"_Yes." _I responded. He killed my mother. I would do whatever I could to help.

I had to head home to put my dress on. I don't know why I didn't just bring the dress with me. That seemed to be what Caroline did. I looked over to Jeremy. He looked dashing in his suit.

"This arrangement would have made a lot more sense if I had brought my dress with me." I explained to him. "I need to go home. I'm sorry."

"I'll stay here." He replied. "Maybe I'll rig the vote and get voted Homecoming King."

"I'll do it later." I declared with a laugh.

It turned that Elena was already there when I got home. Was she going to Homecoming with Rebekah? I went into the house to see Elena kissing her…before she stabbed Rebekah with a dagger.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Rebekah and Klaus are really close." Elena explained. "I can't have her changing her mind. I'll take the dagger out as soon we're done, but I can't have her interfere. We need everything to go right, Dani."

"Well I have to put my dress on." I replied as I went to my room. I noticed Anna was in hers, not wearing the dress I picked for her. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"It's pink. I hate pink." Anna responded.

"Well if you had got your own dress, you wouldn't have to wear it. Now I want to see you in it when I come back."

My dress was a deep blue. It was fairly conservative, but I was told that there were rules for the dance. I didn't like showing too much skin anyway. It was sexy and that was all that mattered. I paired it with some blue heels.

I went to Anna's room and saw that she was wearing the pink dress and a frown.

"You know if you're nice to me, I might turn that dress black before the night is over." I responded. "Now, come on. We need to meet Jeremy at the school."

At that point, my phone began to ring. It was him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Your brother flooded the gym at the school." Jeremy explained. "The dance isn't going to happen."

"What?" I asked. Now that was just rude.

"Tyler said that he was going to move the party to his house." He added. If that was my brother's idea, it was a good one because Papa wouldn't be able to enter the house without a resident to invite him. He was cunning.

"Okay then I guess that I'll meet you there." I told him. "See you there."

I hung up and looked at Anna.

"So when we get there, I need you to give me some time alone with him." I declared. "You can probably find someone to dance with."

"I still don't know why I even need to go." She remarked as we got in my car.

We headed to the Lockwood house and there was lot of beer. Why does no one drink vodka in this bloody town?

I walked onto the stage there was some generic rock band on the stage. Seriously, my brother probably could have gotten Pearl Jam or someone good-looking and instead he got these guys. I also didn't recognize most of the crowd. I mean I mean may not be good with names, but I remember faces and none of those ones looked familiar to me.

"Dani." Jeremy said as he ran over to me. At that moment, Klaus took the microphone.

"Good evening everyone!" He greeted the crowd. "I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming."

At that point Klaus came off the stage. Jeremy had gone to get us some drinks.

"You're back." I stated.

"I take it that you've heard of our father's demise." He replied.

"Technically, he's not actually your father." I pointed out. "So what do you plan to do now that Papa is dead. Are you staying?"

"Not only am I staying, but I also plan on reuniting our family." He replied. "I imagine that Finn and Elijah will be delighted to see you."

Okay, now I kind of wanted that, but I had already promised Elena that I would help. Maybe there was a way that could let my brothers out and we could still kill him.

"So did you bring a date this evening?" He inquired.

"I did." I declared. "My personal life is none of your business though."

"What's got you so grumpy?" He asked as he walked closer to me. "Are you upset about not being queen?"

"You killed my mother and daggered my siblings." I pointed out. "And you got a terrible band."

"Where's Rebekah?" He asked.

"She's running late." I lied. "Where's your lapdog?"

"He's retrieving our father's body." He responded. "I will leave you to your date then."

I turned around and noticed Jeremy coming closer to me with the drinks.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Jeremy asked.

"I think we should dance." I suggested as I took him upstairs. I wanted to find a spot where Klaus couldn't hear me. I then got out my phone and began to play some music.

"So you were serious about the dancing." Jeremy commented.

"The music will make it impossible for us to be heard." I explained. "But yes we are dancing. We'll talk while we dance."

He grabbed me and I began to move along with him to the music.

"So apparently my papa has a weapon that can kill an Original." I explained. "Unfortunately since the party is here, all Klaus has to do is go into the house and Papa won't be able to hurt him."

"What if we were to give the weapon to someone else?" Jeremy asked.

"I think Damon may end up being the one to handle it." I replied.

"Are you sure that Damon will be able to use it?" Jeremy asked. "Because if it's like those daggers, then using the weapon will kill him too."

At that point, I went to the bathroom and I happened to notice Matt talking to Tyler. I think Anna might have been with him. Yeah, Matt will work for her.

"I just know that I can't let anything happen to him." Tyler replied. At that point I walked into the room where Caroline was unconscious on the floor.

"That makes you a liability." I declared. I began to chant and Tyler grabbed his head in pain he passed out. I then went downstairs and noticed Klaus was talking to Papa.

"Hello Niklaus." Papa said.

"Hello, Mikael." Klaus responded. "Why don't you come in? Oh that's right you can't."

"You could come outside if you want." Papa suggested.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus countered.

"It won't kill me." Papa declared. That was good.

"No, but it would make a hell of a party game." Klaus stated. "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce."

I should probably do something about them.

"The Big Bad Wolf…you haven't changed, still hiding behind your playthings like a coward." Papa taunted him. "Oh and you forget, they may be sired by you, but they're still vampires and they can be compelled by me."

At that point, one of them brought Elena to him.

"This wasn't part of the plan." I chided Papa.

"I'm improvising." Papa declared. "Come out and face me Niklaus or she dies."

The two of them began to argue while I prepared to do a healing spell. I don't know whose side I was on anymore. Klaus was starting to cry as he yelled. Papa ended up stabbing her in the back with a dagger. That was a little ironic. As she fell to the ground, I ran outside, ready to prepare the spell, only to find that she was healing on her own. That was when Damon stabbed Klaus with the stake and Elena shot up.

"Katherine." Papa declared. Who was Katherine?

"Ba-boom." Katherine apparently declared as she threw two grenades into the air, causing the hybrids to fall back. I guess that would work too.

As Damon prepared to kill Klaus, Stefan suddenly tackled him. Seeing the opportunity, Klaus got up and stabbed Papa with it. I looked in shock as Papa was set ablaze. I tried a spell to make the fire go away, but it didn't work. It didn't and born burned up, leaving nothing. The tears began to run down my face. I was upset. I headed for the hybrids ready to kill all of them. I might try to burn the bloody house down. I was going to burn the bloody house down. I began to cast the spell and the smoke started to form.

"Dani, you need to stop." Jeremy replied as he came over to me.

"My Papa is dead. My papa is dead." I responded, still crying.

"Burning the house down won't bring him back." Jeremy argued. "You need to calm down."

I put out the fire and then leaned into his shoulder and began to cry. I guess I was the only one mourning. I needed Jeremy to drive me. I didn't even know if I could take the dagger out of Rebekah right now. I just wanted to cry and have him hold me.

So Dani loved her father and had to watch him die. Will that make her want to kill Klaus more or less? I decided on Anna with Matt because he never gets anyone. Please don't forget to review.


	11. The New Deal

It's been a few days. I've been mourning Papa's death. I even convinced the cemetery to put up a headstone for Mikael Erikson. Erik was a popular name in Scandinavia. I still had Rebekah's body lying on her bedroom floor. I wanted to remove the dagger. I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't kill Elena. I don't know if Klaus released Finn and Elijah and that other brother whose name I don't remember.

I've been in my house for the past few days and I decided that it was probably time to go out. I needed to be fit for the next football game, so I begin to run, coming across Elena on my way. I guess it would be good to run together.

"So are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Where did you learn to run so fast?" I responded. I was having a hard time keeping up. I guess that she was already halfway through her route. She hunched over to take a breath. It was then that I noticed a man wearing a hooded sweatshirt was running toward us. Something didn't seem right about him. I don't know if I could use magic in public. "I think we should probably start running again."

As we ran, I noticed that the man seemed to be following us. I think he's one of Klaus's pets. I still couldn't kill him in public. Eventually, we seemed to lose him. Elena stepped forward only for him to be right in front of us. I looked around, noticing three children and an old man. I couldn't erase the memories of children, so I had to keep him alive.

"Excuse me." He replied. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it." Elena told him after she took some deep breaths.

"You have a nice day." He said.

"Do you know where your brother is?" I asked.

"He's probably at work." Elena replied.

Not much later, I was at the Mystic Grill with Elena and Bonnie. I wore a black and white dress. I didn't see Jeremy nor did I have any idea where Caroline was.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind." Elena remarked.

"You have the right to be. Klaus is still out there and knows you tried to kill him." Bonnie remarked.

"So why hasn't he retaliated?" I asked.

"I think his revenge is trying to drive my insane by thinking he'll strike." Elena opined.

"Well I keep having nightmares about him and four coffins." Bonnie explained. "Wait you had four siblings."

"Henrik shouldn't be in one of them." I responded.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"He betrayed us, Bonnie." Elena pointed out. "It's sad that Klaus's sister was more loyal to us, no offense. The Stefan we know is gone."

"How's Damon handling it?" Bonnie inquired.

"Why don't you ask him?" I suggested, pointing to Damon and Alaric at the bar.

I decided to listen in on their conversation and apparently Jeremy plagiarized a paper and had been sacked as well. That only led me to question where Jeremy was further. I was pretty sure Anna was with Matt, so unless Jeremy was also with them, she wasn't with him.

"Did you know that your brother was fired and is cheating on his homework?" I asked Elena.

That led to Elena calling him and two of us talking to Damon while he was throwing darts. I was glad to finally have some vodka somewhere else but home.

"I'm really worried about Jeremy." Elena remarked.

"Why, because he lost his job at the Grill?" Damon asked.

"He's been spiraling ever since Bonnie broke up with him." Elena explained. He has? I haven't noticed any spiraling.

"That's typical teenage behavior." Damon opined.

"Maybe I can talk to him." I suggested.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that." Elena replied.

"Why don't you want me to date your brother?" I flat-out asked her. "I'm not a bad person just because I don't like to play by the rules."

"Maybe I should leave you two to talk this amongst yourselves." Damon stated.

"Are you alright?" I asked Damon.

"What makes you think I'm not alright?" He challenged.

"Because you brother betrayed you." Elena declared. "I know it's the not the same as Dani losing her father, but I know how I would feel if Jeremy betrayed me and you're drunk. It's not your most attractive look."

"Are you saying that I have attractive looks?" Damon asked.

At that point, I took Elena to the bathroom.

"So did you only kiss Rebekah to manipulate her?" I asked.

"Yes." She declared quickly. She sounded almost too sure about it and I think she might have been lying. We went out to find Damon talking to Klaus.

"There's my sister." He greeted me as I glared at him with contempt. "Now I just need to find my other one and the rest of my family."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came by my local pub with a mate to grab a drink." Klaus replied as we noticed the running bloke. He was one of Klaus's pets. "Get a round, would you Tony? You know I've grown to rather your little town. I'm thinking I might fancy a home here."

"You can't come in mine." I declared adamantly as I crossed my arms under my chest.

"Then I'll build my own." Klaus responded before he looked at Damon and Elena "You two may also wonder how this affects you and it won't in the slightest if I get my family back."

"How did you lose our family?" I asked in annoyance.

"I didn't lose them. Stefan stole them." He rebutted before he threw a dart straight at the bullseye.

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena remarked.

"Well this is me broadening the scopes, Sweetheart." Klaus said, getting in her face.

That night, I went over to dinner with Elena because I didn't feel like cooking for myself.

"So what are we going to do?" Alaric asked.

"Hybrids and Originals I can deal with it, but I'm not sure what to do about my rebellious brother." Elena told him.

"It's proof you're still human." The teacher declared.

At that point, Jeremy walked in. I walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm staying for dinner." I stated,

"You should too." Elena added.

"I'm just passing through." Jeremy replied as he opened the refrigerator.

"I was hoping we could have dinner like an atypical family." Alaric said.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe because you got fired and didn't tell anyone." Elena remarked.

"Can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler." Jeremy requested.

"Since when have you been spending time with him?" I asked. I didn't know that they were friends.

"Does it matter?" Jeremy responded.

"Yes, it matters. He's sired by Klaus." Elena reminded him.

"He can hear you. He's right outside." Jeremy pointed out. "I'm out of here."

"No, you're not going anywhere with Tyler." Elena declared. Alaric seemed to agree with her. He probably was bad company. At that point, Jeremy invited Tyler into the house.

The next few minutes were incredibly awkward. Elena and Tyler were arguing. I wished that I could take Jeremy up to his room, but I don't think he was interested.

Jeremy's phone then rang. All of a sudden, he went outside…without his ring. I followed him outside before I noticed that he was standing in the middle of the road. I then noticed a speeding vehicle coming toward him. Alaric ran and pushed him out of the way, getting hit instead. Tony was driving. I was really started to not like him. In fact I figured it was time to end him. I began casting the spell and the car began to burn.

"Dani, you can't start a fire." Elena told me. "The car will explode."

I realized that she had a point and had to put out the fire. He then drove away.

"What just happened?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"Who was on the phone?" I responded as I went to see if he was okay.

"It was Klaus." Jeremy replied. I definitely needed to have a word with my brother now. I would probably need to find out where he was though. I first helped the Gilberts move their guardian's body inside. Elena called Damon to come over.

I took Jeremy's phone to see if I could reach Klaus.

"Why are you calling me back?" My brother asked.

"I'm not." I replied. "But you've found a way to make me hate you more."

"You don't need to have such hard feelings, Sis." He told me.

"You're not my brother." I declared. "You're just an arse that I happen to be related to."

"I just want to know where our family is." Klaus responded. "It seems that this lot responds best to displays of violence, so that's what I did. If I get them back, there won't be any more demonstrations."

"How about a deal?" I suggested. "I do happen to know where Rebekah is. She's lying on her bedroom floor with a dagger in her that I have yet to take out. You haven't been invited in, so you cannot remove it. I'll make sure she's returned to you."

"What do you want?" He responded.

"I want you to give me your word that there will not be any more attacks on Jeremy." I proposed. "If you want to make the deal, come over to my house tonight."

I then noticed that Jeremy and Elena were fighting.

"So I think I've figured out how to get Klaus to stop going after you." I remarked. "I've offered him a deal that involves your protection."

"I think we should just pack our bags and leave." Jeremy suggested before he went upstairs. I went up after him.

"You know there's no indication that Klaus wouldn't send someone after you wherever you go." I suggested.

"Why are you doing this for me?" He asked.

"Because you've been there for me when I needed you. This is me returning the favor." I told him as I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'd do anything for you, Jeremy."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"This." I replied before I kissed him. He actually kissed me back. We even began to snog a little.

"Jeremy…" Elena said as she entered. "Sorry."

At that point, the two of us disconnected our faces. I was upset that Elena had gotten in the way of our nookie.

"Ric's up." Elena declared. I guess that was important. We went downstairs and the first thing that was noticed was Alaric sneezing. Only he didn't sneeze a bogey. He had sneezed up blood. He seemed to still be injured.

"I can't do a healing unless I know what I'm healing." I remarked.

"Call an ambulance." Elena instructed Jeremy.

The paramedics arrived saying he had internal bleeding, but not where he was bleeding from. Tony then came and interrupted. He couldn't get in the house. I decided to cast the spell to knock him out since fire wasn't an option.

"Anyone know how to kill one of these things?" I asked.

"You need to rip out his heart or cut off his head." Jeremy told me. "Do you have a spell for that?"

"No, but you can get me a knife." I declared. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and handed it to me. It wasn't exactly a normal blade, but it would do. I swung it and beheaded him. From there, they took Alaric to the hospital. "I'm going to see my brother. Jeremy, you're not going anywhere."

I went home to find Klaus was on my doorstep.

"You said to meet you here." He reminded me.

"I was busy dealing with your hybrid." I replied. "I'm not inviting you inside. I will bring Rebekah out as soon as you give me your word."

"Why haven't you released her?" My brother inquired.

"Because I need to be sure that she won't kill Elena for daggering her first." I responded. "You know she knows what you did to our mother. It's why she was willing to help Papa kill you."

"Give her to me." He ordered.

"Give me your word." I challenged.

"Fine, you have my word." He agreed. "I won't harm Jeremy, but that doesn't mean that I won't go after anyone else."

"I don't care about them." I responded. "You can't kill Elena because you need her to make hybrids."

I then went inside and grabbed my sister and dragged her to the front.

After that I called Elena.

"Klaus accepted the deal." I replied. "He said that he won't hurt Jeremy."

"I think I'm going to have Damon compel Jeremy to leave town." Elena replied. I was not going to let that happen.

"You'd better not." I responded.

"It's not safe him for him here. He shouldn't have to go through this." Elena argued.

"Elena if you do this, I will kill Damon." I countered. "I have waited to finally find love and I am not letting you take Jeremy away from me."

So, Jeremy is not going to Denver and he and Dani finally kissed. She also killed Tony without using magic. Also I've decided that Elena will be with Rebekah eventually. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Our Town

I woke up early in the morning. Elena had this thing with early morning workouts and I decided that I would adopt my own. Only I was going to have a partner in mine.

"Get up." I said as I entered Anna's room.

"I don't wanna." Anna whined.

"You don't have a choice." I argued as I moved the bedding off of her with a spell. "We're going running in five minutes."

"Why do I have to do this?" She asked.

"Because you need exercise. You're not as strong as you used to be." I explained. "Now get bloody dressed."

I could tell that Anna was not in good shape. I would have to work on that.

"Are you trying…to kill me?" She huffed after about half a mile.

"You'll get better at it." I declared. "Come on. We need to get ready for school."

We went back home and I changed into a white tank top and black ripped leggings along with a black jacket. I then grabbed my bag and my keys and began to drive Anna and myself to school. I received a text from Elena once I was in the parking lot. I needed to make sure that she hadn't compelled Jeremy to leave. I aimed to fulfill my threat if she had. I could and would kill Damon.

Apparently, she wanted to meet me and Bonnie outside of Caroline's locker.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're decorating Caroline's locker for her birthday." Elena explained. What?

"So are you going to tell me that you didn't have Damon compel Jeremy because I was not kidding last night?" I asked as Bonnie walked over.

"You had Damon compel Jeremy?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

"No, I didn't." Elena answered as she put up a sign on the locker that was covered with a good lot of pink and violet. "Dani thinks that she can protect him."

"It's what I'm supposed to do." I argued. "'I have the power to protect him."

"I think you're a little high on your own power." Bonnie remarked.

"I am the most powerful witch here and am descended from one of the most powerful witches who ever lived." I explained. "Don't think that you can challenge me."

"Hey, it doesn't matter which of you is stronger." Elena mediated. "I just want the two of you to be on the same side and maybe we'll be able to find a way to kill Klaus."

"Is Jeremy here?" I asked, thinking that it would be best for me to just leave.

"I think so." Elena replied. We then noticed him nearby. "Yes."

"Thanks for the helpful info." I quipped. I was starting to learn the jargon. I then walked over to him. "So, you're not going anywhere are you?"

"Not unless you are." He responded. There was a brief silence after that. "That was a joke."

"I don't think that you're particularly funny." I told him before I gave him another kiss. "But you are extremely attractive."

"So I guess that you told Elena that we're a couple." He commented.

"I think that kiss was good enough." I stated. "So I think that maybe we should go on a date tonight."

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"We can figure that out after my cheerleading practice." I declared.

"So is Anna still living with you?" Jeremy inquired.

"Yes, but she is okay with the two of us dating." I answered. "She seems to like Matt, the All-American boy. I guess if he's cute if you're into that sort of thing, but you're more the one that I want."

I watched as the pair finished Caroline's locker. I could tell that the day was going to be all about her. Maybe I was just jealous of the idea of a birthday party. I have never had one growing up. Everything was about survival. I was jealous that my family had found a stable place to live after my death.

"So what are we going to do about your brother?" Jeremy asked. "He wants something and I don't think he'll stop just because you got him to promise to not go after me. He could attack the others."

"If he does, he does." I replied. "I don't like what Stefan did. I want my brothers back as well, at least the ones that I know. I definitely understand his position. If I see Stefan, I might kill him, depending on my mood."

"You can't just go around killing people." Jeremy remarked. "There are other ways to get what you want rather than using mind control and violence."

"Those work the best." I declared. "Anyway, I'll see you after school. Do your best to avoid Tyler."

It turned out that there was no practice because Caroline was not here. I don't know why she skipped on her birthday. I guess she wouldn't have seen her locker then if she didn't show.

I decided to go and find Jeremy. It was at that point that I got a text telling me to come to Caroline's house for a party. There was a promise of alcohol.

"So apparently there's this party for Caroline." I told Jeremy. "You fancy going there? I was told there would drinks."

"Sure." Jeremy remarked.

So we went to the vampire's house. Elena said that when she arrived, we: including Bonnie and Matt were supposed to jump out and say surprise. I refused to wear one of the silly hats, though. When she arrived, that was what we did.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Since you missed out on our birthday art at school, we decided to bring the party here." Elena declared.

"Change into warmer clothes. We're going to the Falls. We'll have cake and s'mores." Bonnie added.

"And tequila." Matt stated. I was glad that I brought my own vodka. Maybe I would let Jeremy have some, but I might need him to drive me home. "It'll be fun."

"I'm not really in a party mood." Caroline responded.

"You used to say that your birthday was a national holiday." Bonnie reminded her.

"And now it's just a reminder that I'm dead." Caroline argued. "I didn't like 17 and now I'm going to be that age for the rest of my life. I'll never be 18, but I'm okay with it. I just need some time to wallow in it."

I wondered if it meant that I could go on a date with Jeremy now.

"You're not stuck, Caroline." Elena told her. Actually, she was, but she would probably get used to it.

"Yes I am." Caroline argued.

"Then I have another idea." Elena proposed.

It led to us going to the cemetery. I couldn't quite figure out the reason for that, but I guess vodka is vodka wherever you drink it.

"This is creepy even for us." Bonnie remarked.

"What are we doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Caroline was right. She's dead. She doesn't need a party. She needs a funeral." Elena explained. I wonder if I had a funeral. I never asked Papa. "You need to say goodbye to your old life so you can move on with your new one."

"Okay." Caroline agreed. "Here lies Caroline."

"Cheerleader…" I interrupted.

"Miss Mystic Falls, 3rd grade hopscotch champion…" Elena added. What's hopscotch?

"Friend, daughter, overachiever…" Bonnie continued.

"Prima donna…" Jeremy remarked. "No offense."

"But she had a good heart." Matt said. "She was 17 and had a really good life."

"Now make a wish and we can get the party started." Elena declared as I realized that the candles should be lit and did so.

Caroline blew out the candles and that was when I took my first drink from the bottle. Finally, a party with vodka, even if I had to bring it myself.

I also had some cake. I wasn't sure if I would remember the taste of it. I leaned towards Jeremy.

"Caroline what are you doing?" Elena asked the birthday girl who had her phone out.

"Nothing." Caroline lied unconvincingly.

"You're a bad sober liar. You're an even worse drunk liar." Elena told her.

"I might have texted Tyler." The blonde then admitted.

"Caroline, Tyler is not someone that you should associate with." I explained. "He nearly got Jeremy killed. Who knows what he could do to you. He works Klaus. There's no way to salvage your relationship with him."

"I'm delicate." Caroline complained.

"You two can't control what everyone does." Bonnie replied.

"Excuse me?" I responded in offense.

"That was uncalled for." Matt replied.

"You can't just go around messing with people's free will." Bonnie replied. Now I had kept quiet about the issue that wasn't even an issue at all. I wasn't mad at Elena, and Bonnie didn't have the right to be when nothing even happened in the first place.

"I think it would be better if you just kept your arse out of other people's business." I argued as I took another drink.

"Okay, you two need to break it up." Jeremy told us.

"Yeah, you're ruining a perfectly good funeral." Matt agreed.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized. "I'm gonna go."

The party was a lot more fun after she left. Caroline decided to lay down on the stone table like she was dead. As someone who died, I should probably be offended by that, but I was too drunk to care. Suddenly, Tyler walked into the mausoleum.

"I don't mean to crash the party." He remarked. He shouldn't have come here.

"Then don't." Matt said icily. Jeremy also glared at him. I guess being sired to Klaus means no more friends for him.

"No, it's okay." Caroline replied as she got up. "Hi."

The two of them then went outside. I don't know what they were talking about, but Elena went outside as well. I decided to listen to what they were saying. They had started kissing.

"Did you just bite me?" Caroline asked angrily. I then ran over to her. I didn't know if there was a spell to heal her. I know I had to do something. I think I could do something. Klaus's blood could heal a werewolf bite.

"You have about five seconds before I light you on fire." I told Tyler. "Also stay away from my brother. I will fix this myself."

I don't know where Elena disappeared to, but I decided that Matt and Jeremy should take her home while I went to get my brother. I was fairly certain that he had put Tyler up to it and he was going to feel my wrath. I couldn't kill him because then he wouldn't be able to heal Caroline and he was also unkillable.

I found Klaus outside of this Founder's Hall. The first thing that I did was magically throw him to the ground.

"What's got you in such a tizzy?" He asked.

"Your hybrid bit Caroline on her birthday. ON HER BIRTHDAY!" I explained. "I knew you were low, but I didn't think that you would be so heartless to do that. Happy Birthday, it's time to die."

"I didn't know it was her birthday." Klaus declared.

"It wouldn't be okay even if it wasn't." I explained. "All you ever do is hurt people. Do you enjoy inflicting misery on others?"

"I am trying to get my family back." He argued. "That's all I want."

"Have you tried simply asking nicely?" I questioned. "I wanted family when I came back, but instead I got you, a psychopath who can't even appreciate his own flesh and blood and insists on making slaves."

He tried to give me a hug, but I backed away.

"You're going to go to Caroline and give her your blood." I ordered. "Maybe by doing that, you can show me that you don't care solely about yourself. You can show me that you have compassion and you care what other people think. If you don't, I will find a way to kill you."

I went with him to Caroline's house to make sure that he did it. Matt answered the door.

"Is the sheriff here?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" Matt inquired.

"I made a mistake and I want to fix it." Klaus explained. "My blood will heal her."

The sheriff then walked over.

"Let him in." I told her. "I'm pretty sure that he actually wants to help."

"Come in." She invited before the two of us stepped inside.

I then watched as he entered her room. She didn't look happy to see him, but I guess that could be expected. He then proceeded to give a heartfelt speech about all of the perks of being a vampire and how he was sorry for what he did and I was impressed. I think that he actually care, maybe he wasn't such a lost cause after all.

So Dani convinced her brother to do something good. She didn't get any real alone time with Jeremy, but she might be learning to care more about herself. She still doesn't like Bonnie and has quite the temper. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
